Raised By Wolves
by Shawn Kaijira
Summary: Summary AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than never.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Summary AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than never.

(Line Break)

Sharp hazel eyes watched proudly as two young men wrestled against several wolves. The wolves themselves were roughly the size of bears. To be able to lift one up easily filled her with pride.

Both young men looked practically alike, with short black hair and 6' tall. Underneath the bronze chest plates, they both wore tight long sleeves that stopped before there wrists but one had a grey hoodie. They both wore blue jeans but one had black boots and the other had brown. And finally one had baby blue eyes, while the other were cold gray.

The mother wolf grinned as the stood back to back, scanning the area. The wolves were defeated, but they remained alert. They reminded her of several of her best pupils. It's a shame there weren't many like them anymore.

After rising to all fours and stretching, she hopped doen from the ledge she was on. The two noticed and quickly sank to a knee and bowed. But she saw the two were still tense, ready for battle.

Good.

In a yellow flash, she changed into her human appearance. Dressed in bronze armor with a purple battle skirt and sandles, she spoke.

"Rise, Viribus"

The twin with gray eyes rose to his feet.

"Rise, Atsáli"

The twin with blue eyes rose to his feet.

They met the gaze of tbe wolf goddess. Her hazel eyes met blue and gray, and in an instant the two jumped back from her and got into fighting stances.

She smiles and summons a Roman Gladius. Atsáli tapped the watch on his left wrist, summoning a Greek shield with the delta sign on it.

Viribus took the armbars on his arms off and tossed them to the wolf goddess. She sidesteps the two armor pieces. They landed behind her making a small crater and shaking the battleground.

The force threw her off slightly, but thats when they attacked. The sheild barer charged in and tried to bash Lupa, but she sidesteps and lets him fly past her. Without turning she holds up her Gladius to block the fist of the other twin.

Together, the two barrages her with attacks. Punches shook the ground and kicks shattered boulders nearby, but Lupa blocked and parried them all.

She smiles as she blocks Viribus' fist with the flat of her blade while lifting her leg to shin block Atsáli's roundhouse. They've both gotten strong over the years.

She pushes them both away before dashing at Viribus.

"Always be light on your feet!" she shouts, hacking and slashing at him with blinding speed. He's nicked a few times, but dodges them.

Viribus jumps to avoid another slash before backflipping away. That's when Atsáli rushed in and shield bashes Lupa.

The wolf goddess gets knocked back, but she lands with a crouch. Atsáli leaps at her with a roar, shield raised to smash her. She rolls away while throwing sand in his eyes.

The young man hisses as the sand stung his eyes. He rolls to a stop, rubbing his eyes.

"Keep your senses sharp!" Lupa barks as she swings her sword for the back of his head. Atsáli, using his senses, heard the blade slive through the air and dodges at the last minute.

Her sword sliced clean through the ground. Turning while rising to his feet, he bashes her once again with his shield.

Lupa was knocked away, but not before throwing her gladius at him. Atsáli bats it away with his shield,letting it cut through a few trees before embing itself in a boulder.

She struck her hand out to call back the sword, but a fist inches away from her face forces her back. But the force of the punch blows her away.

Viribus follows up with a right roundhouse, which she blocks with her forearm. The wolf goddess adopts a blood thirsty grin as her arm tingled from the force.

She pushes him back and starts throwing a flurry of jabs and crosses. All of which Viribus managed to block and dodge.

Atsáli throws his shield at Lupa from behind which she ducks under. She blinks in shock, realizing the shield her son threw wasn't meant for her.

A knee to the face knocked her back, giving her a brief glance at Viribus holding Atsáli's shield. She backflips to her feet and presumes fighting position, facing them both.

The two young men faced the wolf mother, before sharing a quick glance at each other. Viribus dashes at the goddess while Atsali sent punches towards her.

The punches were so powerful, the force cleared several trees. Lupa dodges the force punches before turning to punch the oncoming Viribus. He raises his shield to defend, but was pushed back.

Taking the opportunity, she summons her gladius to her hand amd charges at the demigod. The two were then locked in a sword-vs-shield battle. With a slash blocked, Viribus countered with a jab-cross combo before uppercutting her with his shield arm.

She was lifted off the ground by the force before getting back kicked away. She rolls to a hault and huffs. Rising to her feet, she smiles.

"Well done, boys" she says as her wounds healed, "you've managed to make this old dog bleed during a warm up"

She then stares at them with an intense wolf stare, "But your final challenge starts now. Come at me, with everything you've got"

Viribus nods and tosses his shield back to his owner, who caught it effortlessly. He turns it back to a watch and walks to his brother's side. The two legionaires nod to one another before glaring at the wolf goddess.

**_BOOM_!**

The warriors turned to where the sound came from. There were hundreds of weird portals in the sky. The two boys tilt their heads, curious. They've never witnessed something like this before.

"Viribus. Atsali" Lupa says, bringing the two brothers to look away from the sky. They saw the goddess turn back into a wolf and turn towards them.

"I'm being summoned back to Olympus" she told them as her form began to glow, "whatever this is, it's making the Olympians...uneasy"

"Always be on guard, my sons. Control your emotions"

The twins look away as her form grew brighter. And with a flash, she was gone. The two looked to each other, then to the sky.

The pack of wolves that they wrestled were sleeping soundlessly, completely oblivious to the space crafts in the sky.

_"What do you think? An invasion?" _Atsáli asks his brother in Latin. His brother's stone gray eyes locked on to the directions of where the ship was heading to.

Viribus nods his head towards a tree. The two warriors climb up the tree to the top and watched as chaos erupted from the nearby city.

"Seattle" Viribus whispers, recognizing the infamous Space Needle. He looks towards Atsáli and says, "_Most likely...should we investigate?"_

The younger brother shrugs his shoulders,_ "Your call brother"_

Viribus looks back to the city with a calculating gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Summary AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than never.

* * *

Batman, Superman and Green Lantern struggled to keep the Parademons at bay. Even when the two heavy hitters cut there numbers down, more just kept coming.

The Caped Crusader could only do so much. His fists and shins were bloodied and bruised just from dealing lethal blows on these creatures, and he was running out of explosives.

A parademon shot a ball of fire from his maw at the vigilante, but he managed to roll out of the way. He reaches for an explosive Batarang and chucks it with all his might. The blade explodes on contact, blowing its armor off. The monster fell to the ground, defeated.

Batman panted heavily and sank to a knee. He felt uneasy killing. It went against his morals, but these monsters were mindless killing machines. At least that's what he's been telling himself. He couldn't afford to take the risk.

Just when he felt his sanity cracking, he sees Superman take off into the sky without a word.

"Where's he going?!"

Leaving him alone with the glowing space cop.

"We've got bigger problems than him" Batman says as he takes out more batarangs.

* * *

Viribus and Atsáli ran amongst the pack of wolves, leading them away from the city. Viribus decided that the safest decisions was to fall back and assest the situation.

Atsáli didn't agree, but followed none the less. As they continued into the forest, they heard screeches. Screeches of creatures they've never encountered before.

Viribus slows to a hault and tilts his head. These creatures were saying something.

'A war cry' he thought, confirming the idea of an oncoming invasion. He turns his head just in time see three parademon descending upon him. Fortunately, his instincts kicked in and saved him.

One went for a swipe at his head, but Viribus ducks. And with one hit, the monster was obliterated. The force of the punch throws the demons off course sending them veering to the ground.

Before one of them could steady themselves, a wolf snagged onto its clawed feet. The parademon was dragged to the ground and tackled by more wolves.

Meanwhile, the other one crashed into a tree. It shook several branches of its head and snarled at his assailant.

Only to have its head chopped clean off its shoulders, by a shield.

Atsali let raised his hand to catch the shield as it bounced towards him. He looks to see his brother walk up to the monster as it was held down by wolves.

Viribus grabs the monster by its head and looked into its nonexistent eyes. He wondered how these things could see.

The random thought made him lose focus, making him unaware of the fireball forming in the monsters mouth. The parademon let out the torrent of flames on the demititan, covering him from head to toe.

The wolves scattered away to avoid the flames. Atsáli stood unfased by the flames, but squinted his eyes as the heat blew into his face.

'Those flames sure do feel different alien, but nothing compared to Greek Fire'

The alien's flames burn several trees, starting a forest fire. All the while, Viribus stood unfased and free of any burns. His clothes weren't even singed.

With a huff, he rips the monster's head off and throws it to the ground. The wolves retreat into the non burnt area of the forest, leaving the brothers alone.

The two look at the burning forest, the flames still raging on. Atsáli glares at his brother, who looks down slightly ashamed.

"Sorry brother, my ADHD kicked in at the last minute" he sighs.

"The battle instibct one, the easily distracted one, or the arrogant one" Atsáli asks with a smirk.

Viribus rolls his eyes, "Very funny. Now can you please put out the fire before the gods smite me"

Atsáli chuckles as he faces the flames. He takes a deep breath, puffing his cheeks slightly. He then lets out a huge gust of wind, snuffing out all the flames in the area. The trees shook violently, but remained standing.

"Fires out" Atsáli says, "The pack's probably retreated to the mountains. What do we do now?"

Viribus crosses his arms and looks onto the distance with a glazed look in his eye. Atsáli rolls his eyes at the look.

"The infamous thinking face" he commented as he sat on a burnt log. His nose suddenly twitched at a familiar smell.

Viribus must've noticed to, "I thought we put out the fire"

"That Super Breath isn't perfected but it's still a Super Breath none the less" Atsáli says, irritated that his abilities were doubted.

Viribus looks up to the sky and notices smoke coming from the direction of the city. He nods upward to his brother who jumps to the sky, clearing the treeline with ease.

He and the pack moved pretty far away from the city, so Atsáli used his enhanced vision to catch up on the current events.

Viribus simply leans on tree with his arms crossed. Something didn't seem right, he could feel it. It caused a cluster of emotions to race in his mind.

Irritation from the feeling. Anxious to get to the bottom of this. Hell, even excited to face the new challenge. But there was also something else, something he hasn't felt since he was a boy.

Fear.

Viribus will admit when he's afraid, but only when he could explain why he'd be afraid. He is scared of the gods because they could, no, would dispose of him easily just because he rivaled them in strength. He is terrified of snakes because he was thrown into a snake pit when he was a boy.

But this fear. This fear yet excitement of the oncoming storm, it confused him. Was it because his human side was scared? Or was it because his Titan side was eager?

"The ocean's on fire"

Viribus looks at his brother, "That's pretty blunt"

Atsáli stares at his body before saying, "You get gray streaks in your hair when you either using uour full power or when torn between decisions"

Viribus doesn't say anything, only turning to the direction of the city. With a sigh, he says, "I'm really going to regret this"

And with a mighty leap, he clears the treeline with ease. Atsáli smiles and leaps after his brother.

_'Greek or Roman. Half god or half Titan, you all have the blood of heroes coursing thtough your veins'_

* * *

Yeeeaaaah, had to reupload the chapter because I accidentally duplicated the chapter. Guess that's what happens when your watching Berleezy at 3 in the morning I guess. Anyway, see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Summary AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than never.**

* * *

For once, Batman didn't feel so confident about the oncoming battle ahead. The aliens were still coming and abducting people, and the ocean was on fire.

That's not even the worse part. He was stuck on a rag tag team of cocky super people, solo fighting warriors, a man child and a scared cyborg.

And he was dressed a bat, for Christ sake.

He was brough out of inner monologue when a figure slowly rose from the flames. Batman has seen many things in life, but even he hasn't seen the Devil.

He assumed he was the gray alien in blue and yellow armor, but realized how ridiculous that sounded.

Meanwhile his comrades were still trying to comprehend this new threat.

"Sweet, boss battle!"

Ok, it's official. Shazam was it? He's a literal child.

"I am Despair. I am your god. I am Darkseid"

Batman narrowed his eyes at Darkseid. This is going to be harder than he thought.

"Step back guys" Green Lantern boasts confidently, "Green Lantern's got this"

"Lantern, wait!" Batman tries to call out, but it was too late. Green Lantern constucted a train to ram into the self proclaimed god, but it was immediately shattered on contact.

Darkseid grabbed Green Lantern left arm, where his ring was and crushed it with ease. The Emerald Knight lets out a massive scream of pain as he felt his bones shatter.

He was then tossed aside like trash, into a wall then on the ground. A couple of Parademons swooped down and started beating on the injured heroes.

While the Flash went to help him, Shazam, Wonder Woman and Superman charged at him. Meanwhile, Cyborg stayed behind. Batman could only watch in horror as Darkseid's arms glowed red. He grabs Cyborg by the arm and shoots a grappling hook into onto a nearby building.

However, it was too late. Darkseid hits the ground, causing a massive shockwave that blew even Superman away.

Just when Batman was about to brace for impact, he was suddenly caught. He looked to see Cyborg holding him up while hovering with his jetpack.

"You ok?"

Batman doesn't respond to him, but gasps at the crater Darkseid created. Several city blocks were decimated by his power, leaving nothing but destruction. The only thing standing was the god of Apokolips

"Where are the others?" he asks aloud. As if on cue, two blurs zoomed away from the crater. The only two beings that came to mind were Superman and Flash.

But surprisingly, two beams of energy weren't to far behind them.

'Optic lasers?' he thought as he saw where the lasers were coming from.

"We need to regroup with the others" Batman tells Cyborg, "can you find them"

"I-I can try" the half man stuttered.

"Good, let's go"

* * *

Viribus wasn't a fan of big cities. They were always loud and crowded with people. But this time was different. It was quiet. All you could hear were the cackling flames nearby and the alarms of cars in the distance.

There was no living creature in sight, but there was always a body or two where ever you turned.

"..." Viribus clenched and unclenched his fist, a nervous habit he adopted over the years. This wasn't the first massacre he's witnessed, but it definitely was the worst.

Atsáli stares at his brother before saying, "Let's look for any survivors"

With a silent nod, Viribus leaps into the sky away from the destroyed area.

Atsáli gives the area one last look before giving a small prayer, "May those who perished this day pass on to Elysium. And the bully who caused this get what's coming to him"

He leaps onto a nearby building and scans the area with his x-ray vision. He sees his brother already freeing several people from underneath a pile of debris.

He was about to join him when a scream of pain reached his ears. He turns around to find two parademons carrying a man.

The man was wearing a blue jumpsuit and a red cape with red boots. But the most distinguishing thing about the man was the "S" on his chest.

_'So they're not just abducting normal people'_ Atsáli thought as the man and the parademons disappear into a portal,_ 'Brainwashing, probably'_

Another scream interrupts his thoughts. He looks to find his brother fighting off several parademons, a little girl clutching his leg tightly. She was hindering him from fighting back. The sight would've made him laugh if the situation wasn't so dangerous. He leaps to his aid, shield equipped.

* * *

Viribus blocks a claw swipe with his armbrace and jumpsback for breathing room. The girl was still clinging to his leg. He tried to carry her in his arm, but she wouldn't let go. Now he couldn't afford to use even a fraction of his power, not without hurting the youngling.

"Tch, where the hell are you Atsáli?" he growls as he leaps to the side to avoid a fireball. The girl screams and clutches his leg tighter. The action causes him to lose footing and trip.

He and the girl hit the ground, near a cliff. As the demons near him, he grabs a nearby stone slab and throws it like a shot put.

It tears through one of the demons legs, sending it falling to the ground. The demons watch as one of there own bled out before looking at the young man.

Viribus growls at them as he rose to his feet, the girl finally lets go to help him to his feet. A parademon snarls and charges, only to be bashed away by Atsáli. The remaing demons snarl and charge at Atsáli, giving Viribus enough time to retreat.

The two brothers share a look and nodded to one another. Viribus takes off in a burst of speed, the girl safely in his arms.

Atsáli charges at one demom, punching it in the chest with his left arm while punching it in the throat with the edge his shield, making the monster suffocate. He then kicks it away before blocking a stream of fire.

Atsáli was pushed back, but he quickly spins out the way and throws his shield at the monster. He then dashes to another and punches a hole in its chest.

He turns around just in time to catch his shield and strap it to his right arm. More parademons start to descend upon him, making him grit his teeth.

"I could really use some backup, brother" he whispers to himself. Just as one was about to attack, it was blasted away by a blue energy beam.

Atsáli blinked in surprise. Two more demons heads were blown away after something stabbed into them. A bolt of lightning strikes three at once.

A demon tried to escape, but it was quickly cut down by a sword-wielding woman.

_'Not just any woman'_ Atsali thinks as he watched Wonder Woman wipe the alien blood from her face. He walks to greet her, but was quickly intercepted by a man dressed in all black.

"Who are you?"

Atsáli ignores him and tries to continue his way to Wonder Woman, but the man gets in front of him again.

"Who are you?" he asks again, his voice more firm this time.

Atsáli rolls his eyes and says, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me" Batman says with a glare. The Dark Knight knows of almost every metahuman on the planet. Never has he seen one with such strength and skill.

But before he could ask any more questions, an explosion shakes the ground beneath them. The heroes immediately react by putting their guard up.

They see Green Lantern flying around a building, firing energy blasts at a moving figure. Atsáli lets out gasps and growls at the Emerald Knight.

He leaps after him, kicking up dust while shaking the ground. Batman covers himself with his cape and sighs.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Summary AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than never.**

**(Line Break)**

After Viribus dropped the girl off with the local law enforcement, he rushed off to rejoin his brother. However, he was cut off by a random mugger.

"Really?" Viribus sighs, "it's literally anarchy and your choosing to rob me?"

"Just give me the money kid!" the gun the mugger held was shaking in his grip, "a-and everything will be fine"

"This idiot..." Viribus rolls his eyes, "listen, I live in the forest. I don't have any money"

The mugger looks at him with a dumbfounded expression.

_'_He's_ distracted, perfect' _Viribus thought as he grinned inwardly.

"D-don't bullshit me kid, this isn't a-"

Before the mugger could finish his sentence, Viribus yanks the gun out the man's hand and points it at him.

"Game?" Viribus asks, slightly amused. "Pretty fun for me I guess"

He then glares at the mugger with an intense look in eyes, "Only cowards rob the unfortunate. I have no problem with dispatching the likes of you, but I dislike using guns. So do you prefer death by hand or gun?"

The mugger backs away, trembling. He was too scared to reply. Viribus takes the gun off safety and states, "If you don't answer my question in the next ten seconds, I'll shoot you. Make this easier and don't say anything"

Just before he could get an answer, he was surrounded by a green bubble. Blinking in shock, he turned to see Green Lantern's smirking face flying above him.

"Really? It's literally anarchy and your out here robbing people?"

He turned his attention back to the mugger, only to find him gone. Viribus crushes the gun in his hands, clearly irritated.

"He was robbing me, I disarmed him" he quickly explained, "now let me out or I'll let myself out"

"That's not what I saw, and I'd like to see you try" Green Lantern states proudly, "my ring is powered through will and concentration, and I have the strongest will on the pla-"

WHAM!*

The bubble around shattered like glass. The force of the punch knocked the Green Lantern back into a wall. He gasps in pain as he landed on his broken arm, which was in a cast he made.

"Your will is strong, yes" Viribus says, flexing his had, "but your undisciplined, unfocused. Then again, I shouldn't be talking"

Hal's pride was already wounded, now it was being rubbed in with salt. Seething he holds up his ring and blasts at Viribus.

But to his shock, he backhands the blast into the sky. The green glow shadowed Viribus' glare, making him look scarier.

"Don't do that again" he ordered, the authority in his voice almost made Hal want to stop. But his will was the strongest on the planet.

With a roar if rage, he creates a massive fist and launches it at him. Viribus leaps over it with ease, letting it crash through the wall behind him.

However, he didn't see a green wrecking ball until it smashed into him, knocking him away. Green Lantern followed after him, blasting him with a barrage of energy beams.

Viribus crosses his arms and tanks the blasts until he crashes through a building. He rolls to a halt and jumps through several ceilings until he reached the roof.

Green Lantern summons a chainsaw to slice him in half. But before it could touch him, a shield redirected the weapon, letting it slice through the roof. The impact created a cloud of dust, blinding the Emerald Knight. When the dust cleared, Atsáli stood between the superhero and his brother. The rage in his eyes made Hal uneasy.

But before anyone did anything, Wonder Woman landed in between them. Soon the others joined her, ready to fight the two brothers if necessary.

"Enough" Wonder Woman demands, making the two brothers flinch slightly. The authority in the Amazon's voice reminded them of their wolf mother.

"Why are you attacking one another at a time like this?"

"He was going to kill a guy!" Hal exclaims, "and from what I heard, he was toying with him!"

"Wouldn't need a gun for that" Viribus rolls his eyes, "but I'll admit, what I did was what you would call...extra. And for that, I apologize"

Wonder Woman stared at the young man and raised an eyebrow. There was something familiar about these two, yet something entirely different.

"Like father, like son" Atsáli mutters. Viribus glares at his brother as Batman steps in front of him.

"Who are you two?" Atsáli watches as his brother and the Batman stare at each other. He and his brother were always told to only give there names and title when the time was right.

As the Beta of the pack, Viribus always took charge when Lupa left for Olympus. When she gave an order, Viribus would follow it without question. However, he would sometimes make an exception when needed.

"I'm Viribus. This is my brother, Atsali" the Beta answers, "now that that's out of the way, why don't we take care of the jolly gray giant"

As if on cue, another explosion shakes the ground beneath the heroes. They all turned to see Darkseid and his forces had nearly destroyed most of the city. Parademons flew around, snatching up any random civilians and carrying them through the portal.

The sight made Viribus' blood boil, "You've got two minutes to come up with a good plan before I charge in like the gladiator I am"

Wonder Woman's head perked at this. This boy was a gladiator?

"I've already got one" Batman spoke before the Amazon could say anything, "we can't win this without our biggest gun"

"Superman" Atsáli whispers, but his brother heard it loud and clear.

"They took him to what I assume is there home world" the Dark Knight continued, "I say me and a small team go in, find him and the people and get out. The rest of you stay here and keep the ground forces occupied"

The band of heroes looked to each other. It sounded like a great plan. Viribus and Atsáli look to each other, having what appeared to be a silent conversation. Ten seconds later, Viribus slowly nods his head. Atsáli's expression brightens for a second before going back to his passive look. But you can see the excitement in his eyes.

"If its alright with you, I would like to volunteer my brother for your rescue op" Viribus says to Batman.

He was about to refuse, but then he looked at the blue eyed boy. He the look on his face reminded him of a sad puppy, and the longing look in his eyes made him want to test a theory. Also, at least he could keep an eye on one of the new comers, evaluate what he's capable of.

"Very well" Batman finally decided, "Flash, Cyborg, your with me"

The two heroes didn't question the authority in his voice. Wonder Woman looks to the two brothers and watch as they put there foreheads together.

_"Verum tuae et fortitudinem, _little brotherViribus says.

Atsáli smiles and replies, _"Et ut ferro animo offirmas"_

The two pull away and gave each other a pat on the shoulder. Wonder Woman was skeptical before, but now she knew for sure. Those two brothers were in fact Roman at heart.

She would have to look into this later.

The rescue team took off into the air, with Cyborg carrying Batman and Flash. Atsáli leaps after them in a single leap. They all disappear into the portal, with the determination to save the Man of Steel.

Viribus takes a deep breath and looks towards the oncoming battle, "So all we have to do is buy them time, right?"

"Exactly" Wonder Woman responds, her sword drawn and ready, "be careful, his strength trumps that of Ares. And his eyes shoot lasers that can lock on to you and vaporize you"

Viribus' blood boiled in excitement. This was what that feeling from earlier was warning him about. A new challenge to prove himself to the gods.

Or maybe even grow stronger than them. Shawn began to hop on one leg to the other. His warrior blood was boiling and his ADHD was making him excited.

This action made Wonder Woman just as excited and she started stretching as well. Shazam joins in too, not trying to be left out.

"Um, what about the monsters?" Shazam asked.

"You and the glow worm can handle that" Viribus responds while stretching his arms out, still hopping, "we'll take out the eyes"

"Glow worm?! Listen here kid, I-!"

Viribus leapt off the roof before Hal could finish his rant. The two Greek themed warriors followed after him, leaving the former pilot to sigh to himself.

"Why do I even bother?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Summary AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than never.

* * *

Tartarus.

That's where Atsáli thought he was. He's heard stories of The Pit from the immortals he's encountered over the years, and this place almost matched the description.

A bloody red sky covered the land with ash and brimstone polluting the air. His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of slaves crying depair or begging for freedom.

Some even begged for death.

_'Yup, just like The Pit'_ the gladiator thought as he, along with his team, hid behind a corridor.

The Batman motioned for him and Flash to clear the halls for any parademons. Meanwhile, he and Cyborg were locating Superman.

A squad of parademons were approach them. And with there numbers, he wouldn't be surprised if they were caught. He nudges the speedster to be ready to attack, who nods in return. He could've sworn he saw electricity shine in his eyes.

Transforming his watch to a shield, he gives the corridor one last look before throwing it. The defense weapon ricocheted off the right side of the wall to the left.

The parademons all looked to both sides of the wall. It all happened so fast, they were easily distracted. As soon as the shield was caught Atsáli rushed into the fray.

He shield bashes two into the others while spinning around and hooking a kick to another's jaw, completely separating it from the owner's skill.

Flash zooms in and lands 15 blows on two demons in less than a second. He vibrates his hand so fast, he stabs it into another parademons chest, killing it on the spot.

Even when his hand stopped vibrating, the speedster couldn't stop his hand from shaking. Taking another creatures life, even when your at war, was something the Flash will never get used to.

A parademon tries to claw at the traumatized speedster, but a blast of cold wind knocks the monster off course. The Flash reacted and landed a six hit combo in a millisecond, rendering it unconscious.

He took a small breath before turning to face an irritated, breathless, young man.

"This is a battle field" Atsáli panted, "I need you to be ready to fight at all times. I refuse to die in this hellhole because of a cowardly soldier"

The speedster lowered his gaze as the young warrior marched down the hall. Cyborg pats him on the shoulder, giving him support.

Meanwhile, Batman narrows his eyes at the young man as he decapitates the two demons from earlier.

_'No doubt about it. The hair, the eyes. The strength and the speed. And not to mention the super breath proves he's Kryptonian. He's not as powerful as Clark...wait, he couldn't be-!'_

_*PING!*_

"Got him" Cyborg says, bringing Batman out of his inner thoughts. The Dark Knight looked at the holographic map that showed a four way corridor. Each with there own squad guarding a door.

"Shit" the cyborg cursed, "which one do is he in?"

Using his detective skills, Batman remembered all the rooms he checked earlier had atleast five demons guarding one. Batman counted six at each one.

Except for one.

One was missing and he doubt these creatures got bathroom breaks.

"He's in the fourth" Batman says as he makes his way towards the Man of Steel. Cyborg was about to question him but remembered something.

He's Batman.

Atsáli sees him walking by and follows after him.

* * *

Darkseid smiled as he saw more civilians were swooped up by his parademons.

_More toys for Desa'ad to play with' _the grey god thought as he blew up another building with his Omega Beams.

As he flew away from the destruction, he felt a presence behind him. A presence that reminded him of the Kryptonian.

He slowly turned around to greet a young boy standing before him. The flames casted a glare from behind him, making his fierce eyes even more intense. It was almost amusing.

Almost.

"Oh yeah" Viribus began, "you really are the Devil"

"Your quieter than I thought" Viribus says as he walks towards him, "I heard you were quite the bragger of titles"

"Guys like you are everywhere these days" he continued, "guys that think they can control the world, because they're all powerful. Hell...my power comes from one of those guys"

Darkseid raised a stony eyebrow. The way this boy spoke and carried himself reminds him of a warrior of the old.

"...Who are you, ant?"

"Me?" Viribus asked before responding, "I'm Viribus, son of Atlas, Titan of Strength and Endurance. And we're here to stop you?"

"We?"

As if on cue, Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around his body. The dark being was stunned for a second, before struggling to break free. But Shazam was already behind him.

With a grunt, the man child hefted Darkseid into the air and screamed, "SHAZAM!"

A massive bolt of lightning struck the dark god in the chest, making him scream in pain.

"SHAZAM!"

Another bolt of lightning strikes him again. Viribus' ADHD mind couldn't belp but think, _'Huh, and they say lightning doesn't strike twice' _

Darkseid growls in anger and uses his Omega Beams to blast Wonder Woman and Shazam away. Free from godly object, Darkseid rushes at the demititan with a colossal fist cocked back.

Viribus simply sidesteps the attack and grabs the giants forearm. With a twist and a shout, Darkseid was thrown onto the street. The force created a massive crater, and buildings crumbled into dust.

Darkseid growls as he rose to his feet, while Viribus backflips away. Parademons began to close in on him, but a green fly swatter knocked them away.

The Emerald Knight and the demititan glanced at each other before going back to there own battles. Viribus raised his arms to block a haymaker that made his feet sink into the ground.

The demititan grits his teeth as he pushes the arm away and lands a jab-cross into Darkseid's unprotected gut. The two hits cracked the armor significantly while knocking the grey giant off balance.

His arms tingled from the feed back he recieved from hitting that armor. His arms haven't vibrated this hard since the time he beaten a drakon to death with his bare hands when he was 13.

Viribus grinned at the feeling.

Wonder Woman lands by his side, sword drawn and at the ready. The two glance at each other and nod. With a war cry, the demititan and the demigoddess charged forward with Wonder Woman taking the lead.

Wonder Woman slashes her sword at Darkseid's right side, while Viribus lashed a roundhouse kick to his left.

Darkseid blocked both attacks with his forearms, the force knocking him off balance. With a growl, he blasts the demititan away with his Omega Beams before engaging with the Amazonian princess.

She dodges Darkseid's massive swings before swinging her sword at his face. He dodges at the last minute, earning a cut on his cheek before knocking her away.

Viribus follows up and lands a right cross to the face, but Darkseid grabs the him by his torso and smashes him onto the ground.

Viribus coughs out saliva but quickly wrenches himself free and grabs a nearby bumper of a car and whacks him across the face. But Darkseid laughs it off, his eyes glowing red.

Viribus' grey eyes widened and quickly threw his arms in front of himself to block Darkseid's Omega Beams. His celestial bronze arm bands began to heat up exponentially under the lasers.

He was trying to torture him. But he won't get a peep out the son of Atlas.

Darkseid was so focused on torturing the proud demititan, he hardly noticed a golden lasso wrapped around his neck until it yanked him back.

The dark being let out a strangled cry as Wonder Woman tightened her hold on him, while standing on his shoulders.

Darkseid tries to blast her off with his Omega Beams, but the warrior princes blocks them with her arm bands. With a shout, she powers through the optic blasts and stabs her sword into his left eye.

Darkseid screams in pain and throws her off of him and into a building. Viribus rises to his feet and jumps away from the warlord.

He lands through the hole Wonder Woman was thrown through and lands near her.

"Nice job" he comments as he sticks out a hand, "one more to go"

Wonder Woman grips his arm and lifts herself up. She groans as she rubs her side, "It won't be easy now"

"You make it sound like it was suppose to be to begin with" the demititan says as he unfassened his melted armbands.

Wonder Woman summons a new sword, "He's more dangerous now that he's wounded"

"Don't worry" Viribus says as he gently placed the armbands on the ground, "so am I"

The Amazon glances at the new scars on Viribus' arms then looks at the grin on his face.

"Are you and your brother really the sons of Atlas?"

"I'm the demititan, my brother...he's something more"

"Whose his parent?"

Viribus looks at Diana and says, "Duck"

Duck? She's never heard of a god named Du-!

Viribus pulled Diana out the way just in time to avoid an Omega Beam. Darkseid smashes through the building seconds later and grips the two by there torsos.

"Not again" Viribus grunts before he and the Amazon was thrown through the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**_Summary_ AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than never**.

* * *

Atsáli tightens the straps on his shield as he got ready to clear the hallway one last time. This was where they were keeping The Man of Steel.

He was excited, but also anxious.

He didn't know if it was from the heat of the battle or the fact that that he was about to meet his father.

He looks at his team and nods for them to initiate the plan of attack.

Flash runs in a small circle before running to the center of the hallway. The parademons notice him, but Flash already chucked his lightning bolt at them.

It went through two of them while the rest charged at him. Atsáli and Cyborg played there parts, with the latter positioning his shield at an angle.

When Cyborg fired his white noise cannon, the energy was not only reflected but doubled in power.

Enough to blast through all but two of the parademons and through the door between them and the Kryptonian prisoner.

Atsáli then chucked his shield at remaining monsters, the defense weapon knocking them to the ground.

Batman leads the group through the destroyed door and into the lab/prison. They see a cloaked individual with disfigured face standing before them with the Man of Steel behind him.

You didn't need to be a detective to notice that they were too late, the hateful glare on his face proved it.

Atsáli rolled his shoulders as he focused his gaze onto Superman, ignoring the conversation the heroes were having.

_'He's been brainwashed for, at most, an hour' _Atsáli deduces while adjusting his shield, _'that means they're hold on him must not be so strong'_

_'And knowing that Kryptonian thick headedness is already fighting back' _Atsáli couldn't help but smile at the twitches on Superman's face_, 'it shouldn't be too hard to bring him back'_

Superman's glowing red eyes meets Atsáli's blue eyes and growls. Atsáli raises an eyebrow, his smile still evident but his eyebrows furrowed.

...He wouldn't deny that he always wondered what would happen if the two met, let alone fought.

If you look at the stats, Superman would've mopped the floor with Atsáli with only a pinky finger. However it looks like things might turn out differently.

_'This__ is the worst of him versus the best of me' _Atsáli thought as he noticed Superman cracking his knuckles.

The heroes and the scientist notice the two Kryptonians looking at each other. The tension was starting to make everyone nervous. Even Batman had to fight back the urge to take a step back.

Desaad smirks as a beed of sweat runs down the side of his head, "Well my pet, this is your chance to prove your loyalty to your master. Bring me there heads"

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Did you hear what I said slave, bring me there he-GAK!"

The heroes blink in shock as the Man of Steel gripped the scientists' neck. Desaad clawed at the Kryptonian's hand desperately, but it was already too late. The scientists' movements ceased after-

***SNAP!***

With a roar of rage, he tossed the dead body away and charged at Atsáli with a fist cocked back. The half breed blocked the attack with his shield, making a gong like sound that echoed across the kingdom.

The force blew back the heroes and destroyed the lab around them.

The magic properties of Atsáli's shield is suppose to repel all attacks and deal twice the damage. It was also suppose to reduce whatever shock he recieved by a longshot.

His entire arm shook to the point of numbness.

Atsáli grits his teeth and spun out the way of the attack and kicks the Man of Steel, sending him through the wall.

"Just as I thought " the young gladiator grumbled as he hobbled on one leg as the other ached from the kick, "brainwashed"

"We need to shake him out of it" Batman says as he rose to his feet, "remind him of who he is and what he stands for"

"Ok, that's what we'll do" Atsáli says as he turns to Flash and Cyborg, "You two, force the enemy back and get any surviving humans and us home"

Before either of them could confirm the plan, Superman grabbed Atsáli by the throat and slammed him onto the ground.

_'Well...this is one way to spend a Thursday night' _the halfbreed thought as he wrapped his legs around the Man of Steel's neck and smashed the edge of his shield into his face.

* * *

A loud boom echoed through the destroyed city as a figure sailed across the night sky.

He crashed through several nearby before crashing onto the street below. The demititan let out a cough of pain before let out a laugh.

_'__...well...this is one way to spend a Thursday night' _he thoughtas stares at the full moon, _'Well I'll be'_

Darkseid floated nearby and watched as the Beta staggered to his feet. His hood had long since burned away with sleeves torn away. There were cracks in his chest plate from tanking so many attacks.

Darkseid narrowed his right eye. There was something off about this warrior. His strength was incredible, there was hardly any blood on him, and he always kept rising to his feet. How was this possible?

Then he saw the tattoos on his arms. The acronym, S.P.Q.R was displayed proudly on his right forearm with what appeared to talky marks underneath.

_'Years of service'_ Darkseid thinks to himself, _'many years of service'_

**"Boy" **Darkseid began, **"tell me, are you truly a half god?"**

"Half Titan technically" Viribus says as he looks up at the moon, "amongst other things...why do you ask?"

**"I recognize a warrior when I see one, and unless your immortal you are far too young to be a veteran"**

The demititan gave a hum as he looked from the moon at the dark god, "Yeah, I suppose I do. But I'm far from a veteran, I'm more of a seasoned warrior"

He then charges forward and launches a roundhouse kick aimed for his head. Darkseid blocked with his left forearm before swinging his right fist. Viribus leaned his entire body back to dodge before backflipping away.

He lifts up a nearby bus and chucks it at Darkseid, but it was backhanded away. Viribus grits his teeth and launches punches at the god. The force and pressure of each attack made Darkseid stagger backwards.

With a growl, he blasts a single Omega Beam at the demititan, but Viribus leaps over the blast. However, it changes directions and makes its way into his chest.

He lets out a howl in pain as his armor was completely vaporized. He crashes to the ground on all fours, panting.

**"Interesting" **Darkseid mused, **"my intent was to send you to a dimension of pain and suffering, but it seems your armor's properties took the full blast"**

"Yeah, but let's see you take a full blast of this!"

Darkseid turned to take the full force of a missile of a tank to the face. As he was blasted away, Wonder Woman landed next to him in a crouch. She saw that his back had a new scar and asked if he could keep going.

"I'm the son of the god of stamina, I could do this all day" the demititan states firmly as he looks to the ongoing battle with determination. However, his body trembled with pain.

"...I need a minute" Viribus says to Wonder Woman, "if we want to level the playing field, I need to do something"

The Amazon princess wanted to question her brother in arms, but there was a flash of lightning that grabbed her attention. She saw Shazam blasting the dark one with one hand while helping Green Lantern fight off parademons with the other.

They needed serious help.

"Alright. You've got your minute"

And without another word, Wonder Woman blasted off to join the frey.

Closing his eyes, Viribus steadied his breathing and blocked out the pain as best as he could.

_'Brother...can you hear me?'_

* * *

_'Loud and clear!'_

Atsáli grunts as Superman punches him into a wall. He immediately moved out of the way of a kick that destroyed the said wall. He then proceeds to kick Superman in the ribs then jabbing the edge of his shield into the man's stomach, making him stagger towards the edge of a cliff.

Batman proceeded to wrap a grappling hook around the Man of Steel's neck and and drag him to the lower levels of the building.

_'How's your mission going?' _With shaky hands, Atsáli tightens the strap on his slightly cracked shield. _'Difficult...you?'_

_'Straight to The Pit' _

He could hear tbe pain in his brother's laughter, it made his heart ache.

_'Shall I envoke The Mark then?'_

Atsáli frowns as he saw Batman dodge a hit from Superman while hitting him with a flash grenade.

_'Can you control it, Viribus?'_

_'Remember, its not about controlling the power. It's about aiming it and communing with it'_

_'__...very well then, brother. I'll trust your judgement'_

Atsáli jumps down and uses his shield to intercept Superman before he could blast the Dark Knight with his heat vision.

_'Good luck brother. See you soon'_

"I envoke The Mark of Remus! And with it, I call upon the Spirit of Rome to aid me in Battle!"

The eyes of Batman's cowl widened as an white light emmited under Atsáli's armor from the back.

A hazel glow appeared around Atsáli's eyes as they grew coldand calculative. He growls as his body forces itself to become stronger.

His canines grew more define and his nails now had a sharp edge.

He tosses his shield to Batman, who looks at him with slight confusion.

"I expect that back later" Atsáli says, his voice calm but firm. He then focus his attention back to his Kryptonian father, who isn't affected by the boost in power.

Instead he roars at the challenge. And in turn, Atsáli unleashes a howl that silenced the kingdom of Darkseid for a brief moment.

* * *

"I envoke...The Mark of Romulus" Viribus whispers as he got on all fours. His wolf tattoo on his back shines a white light at his words.

"And with it..." He growls in pain as his body forced itself to become stonger, "I call upon the Spirit of Rome to aid me in battle!"

His grey eyes became sharp and wild as a hazel glow appeared around them. A blood thirsty grin slowly formed on his face.

He howls into the air, making the very heavens shake. The power behind it made even the parademons freeze on the spot.

* * *

_Lupa's ears perked at the howls of her sons. She had been summoned to Olympus to guard the throne room, but enemy hasn't arrived._

_'Yet'_ she thought bitterly as she looked to the throne room and saw most of the gods watching the battle on a big screen T.V while debating on there next move.

Some were just playing cards and on there phones.

She huffs and puts her head back down. If she could, she would rather be with her sons than stuck on guard duty.

_'Be careful, my sons' _she thought before closing her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Summary AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than never.

**(Line Break)**

* * *

"I got an idea" Cyborg grunts as he blasts another parademon, "I could open up boom tubes for the survivors. Send them back to Earth"

Flash throws another lightning bolt through three parademons, "But there are like tens of thousands of people here. How will we be able to find them?"

Cyborg didn't have an answer. But his Mother Box gave him several.

"Yeah...yeah, that can work" Cyborg mutters to himself.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Flash asked as he dodged a fireball. The flames hit a nearby consul, creating an explosion that blew the whole up the wall behind them. The two heroes and parademons were knocked to the ground by the force.

"I can force them back while sending the people back" Cyborg groaned as he tried to help Flash back on his feet, "I'll just need a minute to connect to the sys-"

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

The heroes tensed as more explosions echo throughout the building. Looking through the hole they accidentally made to see two blurs soaring across the red sky.

"Is that the kid? When can he fly?" Flash questioned. A parademon tries to sneak up on Flash, but was decapitated by a familiar looking shield. The shield ricocheted back to Batman's hand as he ran up to them.

"He's not flying" Batman says, "he's creating small platforms underneath his feet and jumping off from them"

"How is that even possible?" Cyborg asks.

"Most likely magic, he doesn't seem to posses anymore Kryptonian abilities" Batman answers, ignoring Cyborg's shocked expression.

The Flah scoffed, oblivious to the information he was just told, "Yeah sure, 'magic'...wait, Kryptonian?"

***BOOM!***

The ground shook again as the two Kryptonians clashed once more. Batman looks at the two and asks, "You two got a plan?"

* * *

Atsáli blocks another strike from Superman with his forearm before following up with a right roundhouse kick to the face. The kick connected, knocking Superman away.

_'Just as I predicted' _Atsáli thought as he used the magic that coursed through his body to create a small platform underneath his feet, _'magic does infect Kryptonians'_

Reacting subconciously, the halfblood dropped the platform just in time to dodge a fist from taking his head off. Creating another platform underneath his feet, Atsáli leaps up and uppercuts Superman.

But he recovers quickly and blasts him away with his heat vision. Atsáli crashes through a nearby building, onto the ground. His armor protected him from the blast and absorbed the shocks, but that didn't stop him from growling in pain.

Superman soon flew in and picked up Atsáli and started strangling him. And as the young Atsáli struggled for breath, he couldn't help but notice how identical the two were.

Aside from the glows in there eyes- crimson red meeting cold blue- they both had the same hair, same face. He was pretty sure they even had the same voice.

_'Gods, my brother's the one with ADHD, not me' _Atsáli thought as he bit down on Superman's hand, causing him to lose grip. Atsáli breaks free and punches the Man of Steel in the face. As Superman spun away, Atsáli grabbed him by his cape and spun him like a helicopter.

He lets him go, sending him through a wall. He then grabs a piece of debris and jumps after the Man of Steel. The brainwashed hero turned in time to have a piece of debris break across his head.

Superman merely spits out a wad of blood before glaring at Atsáli.

"Gods protect me" Atsali whispers as he pushed more magic through his body. The two charged and swung there fists with all there might.

* * *

Darkseid dodged an emerald chainsaw to the face before headbutting Green Lantern away. He growls in pain as Shazam comes in and lashes at his torso, lightning surrounding his fists.

He knees the man child in his face before grabbing him and repeatedly slammed him on the ground. It wasn't until Wonder Woman kicked him in the face Shazam was free. Wonder Woman raised her fist to smash Darkseid's face in once more, but was stopped when parademons tackled her and carried her through the sky.

The other heroes were soon overwhelmed by Darkseid's forces. After hours of fighting, it seemed as though they've all reached there limits.

All except one.

The ground trembled as Viribus came charging in on all fours at inhuman speed. Diana only saw a blur as the demititan ripped several parademons apart in a minute.

He skidded to a hault, parademon blood dripping from his clawed hands and jaw. His wild grey eyes locked on to Darkseid and charged. Parademons tried to intercept the young heroes, but they were torn apart in seconds.

Darkseid gritted his teeth and sent a one eyed Omega Beam at the young Beta, but Viribus created a small platform underneath his foot and used it to spin out the way of the blast.

He landed on the ground on all fours and grabbed a manhole lid that was beside him. He chuck it hard at the dark god's throat, making him give out a strangled cry and stumble back.

Viribus then lunged at the parademons surrounding Shazam and started beating and clawing them down. He stood protectively in front of Earth's champion and snarled at any incoming enemies.

The parademons who were programmed to feel nothing slowed there advance towards the demotitan out of fear.

It gave Shazam enough time to conjure two massive thunderbolt to free Green Lantern and Wonder Woman from there captors.

Soon they joined there companions and ready themselves for another bout.

Shazam groans as more parademons began to show up, and Darkseid clutching his throat in rage, "How many of these things does this guy have?"

"Never mind them, we still need to take out Darkseid's other eye" Green Lantern says, "once we do that, taking these guys out will be nothing but smoothe sailing"

"Sailing will not be smoothe, not until we send all these monsters back to hell" Diana said as she eyed the portals, "I hope that our allies have better luck than us"

She then looks at Viribus who was staring intently at Darkseid. Though wild, there was patience in his eyes. The way his body twitched meant he was ready for another fight with the evil being, but she knew he was restraining himself.

_'So much power, flowing through his veins" _Wonder Woman thought as she eyed the wolf tatoo on his back, _'wild, untaimed power that can't be controlled. He must've trained very hard to have this much power at this age'_

She looked to her left to see Green Lantern smirk and wink at her, and to her right to see Shazam sulking until he straighten himself up at her gaze.

_'Harder than these two from what I see' _she thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Darkseid...mine" Viribus growls out, "eye's mine...cover me...waiting for...or-orders..."

Diana looks at the demititan in slight awe, '_It appears this power puts a strain just as much on his mind as does his body. He's ordering me to take charge'_

"Then sick him"

A savage grin returned to Viribus' face as his hair grew slightly in length and wilder. He released a howl as he drew out more magic power and charged on all fours. Darkseid charged at him as well.

Both sides followed after, but staggered back as the two clashing created a shockwave. Viribus clawed at the Darkseid's leg with his left arm before hooking him in the ribs with his right. Darkseid grunts punches at Viribus, but he backflipped away.

Viribus jumps to slam both his fists onto the back of Darkseid's head, but an Omega Beam blasted him into a building. He lands on the bathroom floor with a grunt, white dust covering him.

As he shakes the dust off of him, he saw something move out the corner of his eye. He turned to find a gray cat staring at him with intensely with green eyes.

Viribus growled and the cat hissed back, before a scream echoed through the house. The two ran around to find a family cowering before a parademon. Before Viribus moved, everyone was surprised when the cat leaped onto the monster's face and clawed viciously.

The parademon roared in pain before Viribus punched a hole through its chest. The demon slumped to the ground as the cat landed by his feet. The two shared a look before Viribus lept through the roof.

The cat meowed before crawling back to the family.

"Good boy, Dexter"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Summary AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than ever.**

* * *

Shazam dodges a swipe from a parademon before punching it away. He sees Viribus soaring towards Darkseid with parademons on his trail and with a shout he blasts them away, giving the Beta a clear shot.

More appeared in front of him and tried to blast him with fireballs, but a green wall materialized in front of him blocks the attack. Viribus spun out the way, using a small platform he made.

A hint of respect could be seen in Viribus' eyes as he landed before Darkseid. He roars as he swipes his claw at his torso. The force finally destroys Darksieid's armor plates and blasted him back.

The ruler of Apokolipse touches his chest to find traces of blood present on it. He looks at the son of Atlas seething,** "Mere halflings...dare make me bleed?! A GOD?!"**

"What's a god..." Viribus growls, his feet cracking the ground beneath him as he charged, **"to a TITAN?!"**

He then starts punching Darkseid over and over, shaking the very city. Darkseid grabs ahold one of his fist and slammed him on the ground repeatedly. Viribus covers the back of his neck from the assult before grabbing a shrapnel and stabbing into Darkseid's fingers.

Darkseid grunts and lets Viribus go, sending him flying towards the ocean. Wonder Woman sees this and wraps her lasso around his legs and throws him back towards Darkseid. Virbus crashes into the evil being, sending them tumbling underground.

"The eyes, Viribus!" Wonder Woman yelled as she tossed a sword down to him. The Beta grabbed the weapon and raised the blade above his head. Darkseid quickly used his hand to block the blade, letting it pierce his hand.

Darkseid grunts as he tries to hold back the weapon, but it seemed Viribus wasn't budging. Neither of them were! The ground cracked as the two beings of divine strength push each other to there limit.

Green Lantern noticed this and curses, "Dammit! Hold on, kid!"

With every ounce of power, he conjured an emerald sledge hammer the size of a locomotive. With a shout, he brought the hammer down onto the sword. The connection created an explosion that blew all the heroes and parademons away.

* * *

Cyborg looked at Flash and Batman nervously as anotner wire connected to his back. They found a center control room that would give Cyborg enough power to send them and the kidnapped humans back to Earth.

"Remember" Batman said in a surprisingly calm voice, "only humans. Only Earth. Your in control, not it"

Cyborg takes a deep breath and nods. He then closes his eyes and starts to bend the Mother Box within him to his will.

As that was going on, Atsáli crashes through the roof, covered in bruises. He coughs up blood as he glared at the hole in the roof. The wild look in his eyes slowly faded away, signifying that the magic power that was flowing through his veins had faded away.

His armor was destroyed and his hoodie was gone. One of his pants leg was gone, making him wonder how he survived this long.

He had reached his limit, while his surrogate father could keep going. The said Kryptonian followed after him, slamming his boot down upon his chest. While his eyes widened in pain, Atsáli grabbed his leg and wrapped his around hit.

Superman grunts in surprise as he was suddenly on the ground in a jui jitsu ankle lock/leg bar. Batman quickly took advantage of the situation and ran over to them.

"Snap out of it, Clark! I know your in there! The world needs you!" Batman shouts as he reached into his utility belt, "The world needs Clark Kent!"

Atsáli watches as Superman growls in defiance. He was in there, fighting against the brainwash! He just needed one final push!

"...your everything I want to be" he whispers, but Superman and Batman heard. It even made the mad Kryptonian stop his struggling. Batman had a piece of Kryptonite in his hand, ready to step in if needed.

"I was created to be "better" than you" Atsáli revealed, "A stronger, brutal, _evil _you. I was _programmed_ to stand against everything you stood for, but I guess the Kryptonian stubborness got in the way. They called me 'defective'...a mistake...a bad son"

"And I believed them...until I saw you one day" Atsáli smiled as he was lost in memory lane for a second. He didn't notice the glow had faded in Superman's eyes disappeared.

"You fought against your own people, stood for what you believed in. That's the kind of man I want to be...just like my father"

That word shocked every being- besides Batman- in the room. Superman's brainwash vanished at that moment, "F...father...me?"

Atsáli looked relieved and almost hopeful for a moment, but it was soon replaced with a hurt expression.

***BOOM!***

A boomtube opened up before them, but Atsáli didn't pay attention to that. All he could do was stare at the anger and shocked expression of the Man of Steel. He's seen that expression too many times, and immediately knew what it meant.

He will never be accepted.

Superman noticed this and quickly tried to change his expression, but not even the Man of Tomorrow could fix the damage he caused by just one look. Atsáli rose to his feet, his expression nuetral.

Flash and Cyblrg watched akwardly before Batman took command, "Alright, listen up! We've got Superman back, but this invasion isn't over yet. It's time to rendevu with the others and end Darkseid's reign!"

Batman handed Atsáli his shield and the young wolf marched through the boomtube without looking back. The Dark Knight looked to Superman and says, "When this is over, your going to talk to him"

And without another word, he soon walked through the portal. Flash and Cyborg soon followed silently. Then he flew after them, ready to end this fight now more than ever.

* * *

Green Lantern was the first to recover. And the first thing he saw was Wonder Woman on his chest. He smiled for a second before groaning in pain.

The noise made Diana rise to her feet, ready for combat. Everthing was destroyed. Nothing was left standing. Darkseid was on the ground, seemingly defeated.

She heard a groan, and she look to see Viribus stagger to his feet. She limped over to help him but Viribus held a hand out, haulting her in midstep.

Taking a deep breath, Viribus walked as best as he could to the downed foe. He stopped by his head and stared into his eyeless eyes. Though without sight, one could be just as dangerous. Especially if your Darkseid.

Suddenly Darkseid grabbed the son of Atlas by his throat and raised him in the air. Viribus tries to pry the giant hand from around his neck, but Darkseid's grip was tighter than ever before.

**"SON OF ATLAS!" **Darkseid bellowed as his maguc power faded quickly, "**ONCE I CONQUER THIS WORLD, I WILL BREAK YOU! I WILL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT AND MAKE A SCARF OUT OF YOUR ENTRAILS!"**

As Darkseid continues his threat, a boom tube opened behind him. Viribus' eyes locked onto Atsáli's and immediately recognised the hurt in his eyes. He'll need to look into it later.

Oh right, he was losing oxygen. Atsáli leapt into action and threw his shield at the back of Darkseid's head. He lets Viribus go and turns to face Atsáli, onlyto be met with Superman's fist.

Viribus gasps for air as he fell on his back. Atsáli rushed to his side as the heroes regrouped to fight the enraged Darkseid.

"You look like hell" Atsáli said as he kneeled to observed his brother's new scars. Viribus chuckled and says, "And you look like you went through it"

Viribus noticed Atsáli watching Superman and Wonder Woman battled the blinded Darkseid, and it didn't look like it was going well.

"I take it your reunion wasn't what you were expecting?"

Atsáli's released a small growl and that was all Viribus needed to hear. He sighed and rose to his feet, "Well...we'll talk more about it tomorrow. But right now, we need to end this"

He reached his hand out to his brother, but Atsáli didn't reach back. Viribus looks down at his brother and kneels beside him. He nudged his brother and says, "I need my brother right now, Atsáli"

Darkseid uses Superman like a battering ram and knocks Green Lantern and Wonder Woman away. Flash ran in a socked Darkseid in the jaw, making him release the Man of Steel. Flash holds his broken hand in pain but quickly runs away as Darkseid smashes the ground where the speedster once stood.

"If your not gonna fight for them" Viribus said, "than fight for me. Your pack. Your very life. Channel your feelings into your fists and start fighting, Atsáli. Release your anger on him"

Though his shield was slightly cracked and charred, he could see his brother's stoic face watching the battle before him. His eyes longed for the fight, but he was holding himsel back.

He refused to fight without his brother by his side. He needed him and vice ve

* * *

Wonder Woman has never faced an opponent like this before. Her body was in agony and her vision was blacking out. For once, the Amazon princess was actually considering that all was lost.

Until the sun rose. She shook her head to clear the black dots in her vision, she must have a concussion. Cause at first she saw two wolves, standing proudly by each other's .

* * *

Batman watched as both Viribus and Atsáli sent a punch towards the blind Darkseid, who was pummeling Superman into the ground. The force of the punched made Darkseid stagger back from the downed Kryptonian.

Green Lantern's eyes widened slightly. He knew that they were strong, but didn't think they were on this level.

Atsáli threw his shield at Darkseid, but he backhanded it away. But Virbus had already moved to intercept the defense weapon. He roundhouse kicked the shield into Darkseid's leg, making him crumble to a knee.

Flash blinked in surprise. Though he saw him move, no human can move that fast. Was he a Kryptonian too?

Atsáli caught the shield and straps it back to his arm. He charges in and hits Darkseid with a jab-cross shield combo, drawing blood with each hit. With a growl, Atsáli uppercuts Darkseid hard enough to lift him in the air. However, Darkseid recovers and tries to stomp on the clone.

Atsáli backflips out the way as Viribus jumps in twirling through the air. He lashes a kick that delivered enough damage to crack the ground beneath Darkseid, making him fall into the sewers.

Superman watched as they followed after the ruler of Apokolips, shocked. Seven of the most powerful people on the planet could barely land a blow on this guy, and yet two teenagers are able to bring him to his knees.

"It's because they are coordinated" Batman says, bringing Superman out his thoughts, "disciplined and very well trained"

"And not only that...they have our strengths" Batman watches as Darkseid bursts out the ground, throwing Viribus and Atsáli in opposite directions.

They hit both hit the ground painfully, but they immediately rise to there feet. They make eye contact for a brief second before charging once again.

"Shazam's energy, Flash's speed, Wonder Woman's training, Green Lantern's will" Batman deduced, "my tactical mind and your morals. All in one. However, I think they're looking past morality at this point"

Viribus' tattoos lit up once more as jumps towards Darkseid. Darkseid tries smack him, but Atsáli jumps in front of the attack with his shield at the ready.

His arms shook as Darkseid's fist connected to his shield was knocked into Viribus, but he caught him a flipped him over his shoulder. Using his super breath, Atsàli blows Viribus back towards Darkseid.

Darkseid tries to smack him again but this time Viribus rolled along his arm and gripped his shoulders, his clawed fingers drew blood. He swung his knee into Darkseid's spine, making him double back in pain.

Atsáli jumped in, his shield raised to strike a lethal blow. Just as he was about to strike, Superman screams, "NO!"

It made the young wolf hesitate, giving Darkseid enough time to reach around and grab Viribus and throw him into Atsáli, sending them both flying.

"Cyborg, now!" Batman shouts. Cyborg's eyes shined red as he activated boom tubes all across the world. All the parademons haulted there assults as an omega symbol flashed on there heads.

Seconds later, they were all forced back into the nearest boom tube. Darkseid's belt flashed red and soon a boom tube opened up behind him. His belt forced his weakened body half way through the portal, before he stopped himself.

"One final push!" Batman shouts to the others as he throws out his remaining exploding batarangs, "No holding back!"

As Flash ran in a circle to build up lightning, Green Lantern sent a massive fist to strike Darkseid in the face. Shazam channels all his power in one bolt of lightning and chucks it with all his might.

And at that moment, Flash followed up with his own lightning bolt. The attacks connect making a missive explosion.

Darkseid struggles to keep the portal open, his head was the only thing sticking out.

**"Mark...my words, Earthlings" **Darkseid growls out, **"I...will...return! Especially for you, Son of Atla-!"**

***WHAM!***

Darkseid was sent back to Apokalips with a bloody nose, courtesy of the son of Atlas. He shakes his hand and scoffs.

"Yup, heard that one before" he sighs. He turns to see the heroes resting on the ground, whilst talking to one another. Atsáli limps over to his brother, his shield transformed back into a watch.

"We survived the battle" Atsáli says, "what now?"

"Now we go out for drinks!" Green Lantern cheered, "who's buying? How about you Bats, you apparently have enough to build a satellite"

Viribus looks around the destroyed city and sighs. Battles like these aren't won by beating the bad guys. They're won by surviving, going home and resting until the next one.

"Nice work, V!" Shazam cheered as he came up behind him amd patted him on the shoulder, "thanks to you, the world is saved"

Viribus raised an eyebrow with a little amusement in his eyes before walking away from the heroes. Atsáli follows after him, briefly making eye contact with the Man of Steel.

He was hoping that Superman would say something to him, but was more hurt when he looked away, avoiding his gaze. Atsáli shook his head and walks ahead of Viribus in the direction of the sun.

"Wait!" Wonder Woman calls out stopping them in there tracks, "I have questions for you, son of Atlas"

"As do I" Batman follows up behind her. Viribus eyes the two, quietly. He and Atsáli were too tired to plan an escape, let alone answer questions. Especially his brother.

"All do time, I'm afraid" a voice spoke from behind him.

The boys eyes widened as he turned to see there wolf mother walking towards them in a white dress and quickly sank to a knee. They bowed there heads in respect and slight fear. They technically disobeyed an order, which was to protect and watch the pack.

"My sons are needed on Olympus at the moment" Lupa said as she strokes her hands across there cheeks, "the gods have decided that they should be awarded for there heroic acts"

Lupa made eye contact with the heroes, " Diana, you know better than to stall the Olympians"

Wonder Woman shifted nervously under Lupa's gaze, whereas Batman wasn't even fazed. However, he knew better than to talk back.

Lupa raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed. She turned back to her sons and placed her hands on their shoulders, "Well done, boys"

And in a flash, the family of three were gone.


	9. Epilogue 1

**Epilogue**

**Summary AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than never.**

* * *

Atsáli winced slightly at the cheers of joy as he and his brother walked through the streets of Olympus. Nyraids and Nymphs danced, saytirs and harpies played music and minor gods were playing party games.

Viribus cringed as a nymph walked past him, the smell of marajuana burned his bloody nose. The high nymph turned to apologize.

"Oh geez" she laughed, "my bad, dude. Didn't see you the- holy crap!"

The son of Atlas raised an eyebrow as the nymph touched his face.

"Your him!" she screamed as she turned to Atsáli, "and your the other him! Viribus and Atsáli! Wolves of Olympus!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turns towards the two brothers. Some Saytirs and harpies bowed there heads, while nymphs and nyraids screamed in joy and try to make there way towards them.

However, before anyone could do anything, Lupa grabbed both her sons and led them straight to the throne room.

A few minor gods tried to flash beside them to chat, but one look from Lupa made them back away before a word could be uttered.

They enter the throne room to find 14 people twice there size sitting in thrones meant for them. Whatever chatter was going on in the room immediately seized and all eyes were on the wolf family.

They all bow in respect, waiting for whatever comes next.

"Rise, Titan Spawn and Boy Scout" Zeus boomed loudly in a drunk voice, earning laughter and snickers from the immature Olympians.

The two brothers grit there teeth but obeyed the King of Olympus. They looked to see Olympians like Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes and Apollo laughing. Poseidon and Demeter cracked guilty grins while the rest either remained stoic and glare at them or chose not to pay attention.

Specifically, Viribus.

Turning his head slightly, the son of Atlas turned to make eye contact with Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. Her gray eyes burned hatefully into his. He squirmed slightly and looked at his barefeet.

"ENOUGH!"

Whatever emotion was in the air immediately left the room at Zeus' voice. Hera rolled her eyes and stated, "As much as it pains me to say this..."

_'It's not like you do anything else' _Atsáli thought to himself as he tuned her out. He felt a presence invade his mind and looked to meet the gaze of the goddess of wisdom.

He could see some amusement in her gray eyes before turning cold once more. He raised an eyebrow at the goddess, meanwhile Aphrodite giggled uncontrollably in her seat.

Atsáli turned back to the Queen of the Gods to see her glaring at them both icily, as if expecting them to say something. Viribus noticed that his brother zoned out and decided to respond to her.

"I apologize about our...current wear" Viribus spoke. The queen graced them both with a single praise, about surviving the Darkseid War. But then called them idiots for thinking they stood a chance of defeating Darkseid and appearing before them in rags and tattered clothing.

And not to mention the blood they're getting on the floor.

"But we knew meeting the Olympian council w-was top priority" Viribus said, "so we came as quick as we could"

"...Apollo, ambrosia and nectar immediately" Athena spoke up, surprising everyone, "Aphrodite, make the dogs look presentable"

Apollo appeared before them and gave them a canister of nectar and two small ambrosia cubes. They both took the ambrosia, making their bruises disappear. And each sip of nectar closed up the bigger cuts and burns.

The goddess of love clapped her hands and instantly, they were dressed in grey slacks, black long sleeves and black boots. Even their hair was combed back

"That's better" Hera says, "now then, as you know, we are kind deities. We're merciful for letting you both stay alive...but our sister has convince us that an act like this...shouldn't go unrewarded"

The two brothers look at each other in shock before turning back to Hera "Which is why we will grant you one wish, and only one that is reasonable. You may talk about it amongst yourselves. You have two minutes"

Viribus and Atsáli begin to have a silent conversation with there faces, going back and forth.

Demeter whispers to Athena, "What are they saying?"

"...Lyrics" she answered, confusing her aunt, "they're reciting different songs in there mind and finishing each others verses. A secret message"

"Can you decipher it?"

"There's no point, it keeps changing constantly from genre to language to even rhythm. Those two act more like twins than Artemis and Apollo" Athena responded, almost sounding pleased.

But before Demeter could dig out anymore information, Viribus cleared his throat.

"We have decided our wish, Your Majesty"

"The mortals were affected by this war in more ways than one" Atsáli followed up, "their cities homes were reduced to ash and rubble. Innocent lives were lost and traumatized"

Ares scoffs, "It's called war, mutts"

"And because this world is full of greedy, dishonorable people..." Viribus continues, ignoring Ares and keeping eye contact with the queen, "we were hoping that the gods would rebuild destroyed homes..."

"There's casualties" Ares shouts. He was getting angry for being ignored.

"Help people rest easy at night. Help them recover from this night"

"Please!" Ares screamed, "if anything, this'll toughen the mortals up. Have them run around, dressing like those costumed freaks"

"Help the children sleep easier at night!" Viribus raised his voice while glaring at Ares. All eyes were on them now. The tension was steadily rising, making everyone wonder if a fight would break out.

"If your going to do this for anyone" Viribus says hoarsely, "do it for the children. Give them a better tomorrow...that's my wish. That's our wish"

Zeus' brain had sobered down enough to see Viribus' eyes clearly. His body was exhausted, and there was this longing look in his eyes. But there was something different about this look.

There was this...spark, but he could tell it wasn't for a physical fight. It was a fight for something more. He looked to his older brother, Hades, who simply shrugged.

The king was about to say something when something caught his eye. Right beside Hades throne, was a small foldable chair. It was used for his demigod whenever there was a solstice meeting or a war meeting.

He and Hades were closer than his own children. One despised him with a passion, and that made things irritating. How is it that the most powerful family in the universe was so dysfunctional?

.

.

.

_'War'_ Zeus realized, but he didn't show it. If this is how his family acted after a war, the mortals would kill each other.

.

.

.

All this thinking is hurting his drunken brain. What were these mutts talking about?

"...Alright, fine" Zeus said, waving his hand drunkenly. The council room looked at the god of thunder in shock.

Some were a little scared. Even Viribus is questioning if he pushed his luck.

"Father, it's war" Ares exclaims in disbelief, "you can't revive everyone. Not unless your Xixophis and cheat Death"

"Don't annoy me, boy" Zeus growls, "were not bringing anyone back. What's a couple of buildings and dreamless nights?"

Viribus and Atsáli had a genuine look of joy on there face. Lupa saw her boys lose focus for a second and clears her throat.

"My king" Lupa began in a soft, almost luring voice, "you must be sooo exhausted from...granting such gifts. Maybe you should rest and let me work out the details"

"Ok, mommy" Zeus giggled drunkily, making Hera look at him in disgust. She grabs him by his beard and flashed away after saying, "Meeting adjourned"

Most of the gods left in a flash, but Ares appeared in front of Viribus with angry red eyes.

"You got lucky weaseling out of that one, Titan Spawn" Ares snarls, "but don't ignore me when I talk to you"

Atsáli growls and is by his brother's side instantly. Lupa knew she had to stop them. Their bodies were acting on instinct at this point, and both were exhausted. To fight Ares in this current state, anything can go.

"If I may, brother" Athena surprisingly intervened, stepping between the two, "but I believe Aphrodite is asking Hephestaus to build a special chamber in her palace"

"Really now?" Ares asked, smirking slightly.

"Ah yes" Athena confirmed with a nod, "its funny how she's asking him, instead of me or my daughter"

The god of war's mood immediately changed. He turned his head towards his wife and brother to see them talking.

_Laughing._

"Perhaps they've had to much to drink" Athena suggested, "or maybe the love they had hasn't died completely"

Ares blows steam out his nose like a bull and marches over to the two. The two brothers calmed down and watched as Ares argued with his family, amused.

"We thank you for that, Lady Athena" Lupa says as she bows in respect, "my boys have the unknown ability to attract a challenge"

"It's quite alright, Mother Lupa" Athena says with a small smile, "they both earned my respect tonight. Even you, son of Atlas"

Viribus blinked in surprise. He never expected any Olympian to respect him.

"Thank you, Milady" Viribus bows, "I'm glad to be worthy"

"Now then, Lupa. I'm in need of assistance" Athena says, "I'm designing new armor for my daughter's idiot fiance. Your son, Atsáli and Jackson are the same height and build. May I borrow him for a few hours?"

Atsáli's eyes shot open. He looks to his brother or support, he didn't want to be a model. He just wanted to sleep, the look Superman gave him was still burned in his mind.

"By all means, My Lady" Lupa says, "just have him back by noon, please? He'll need to pay off the second half of his second punishment"

_'Second half?' _The two thought in horror. Athena places a hand on Atsáli's shoulder and teleports away. Viribus turns to his mother and says, "But Atsáli's slightly shorter. If anything, I'm more qualified for..."

Viribus' sentence dies down after seeing the smug grin on Lupa's face. He blinks in confusion before his widened in realization"

"Oh"

"Uh huh"

"Wow...good for him" Viribus says, looking at the floor as he rubs the back of his neck, "And my punishment?"

Lupa smirks viciously, "I heard your sister is back in the states. Your punishment is to pay them a visit"

"That doesn't sound too ba- wait, them? Oh Styx, please mother"

"You shouldn't have disobeyed me" Lupa said as she walked away, "you know where she's staying at. Atsáli will pick you up when he's done with his task"

Viribus shakes his head with a sigh, "Well, at least Atsáli's punishment isn't so bad"

* * *

Atsáli grunts as he was slammed into a wall inside of Athena's bed chambers, but was then silenced by the blonde goddesses lips.

Atsáli broke the kiss after a minute, panting slightly. He was struggling to hold back his instincts. The battle had taken quite alot out of him, physically and emotionally.

If he hadn't relied on his instincts for, he and his brother probably wouldn't be here right now. He'd probably still be wallowing on the ground about his daddy issues.

"I can tell you're holding back" Athena pants, "if you don't want to do this, I will completely understand"

"Isn't this against the laws?" Atsáli whispers huskily in her ear as he leans into her neck.

Her flesh was calling to him, but he forced himself not to bite.

"You're just going to have to remember to pull out" Athena says as she forced him to look into her eyes, "now warrior...claim me"

Atsáli hesitated but gage in to his primal instincts. Athena giggled as she was carried to her bed.


	10. RBW OP 1

Opening 1

(**Violins strum softly as a full moon appeared on the screen, zoomed in/ the camera slowly zooms out revealing a tired Viribus and Atsáli in tattered clothes, sitting back-to-back on top of a small hill. The Justice League were shown defeated. Slowly, a destroyed city enters the frame with burning buildings and parademons flying across the sky/ the camera pans out of focus as the title, _"Raised By Wolves"_ come into focus)**

**_Chained unto me, my adolescent dreams_**

**_Pulling, dragged me deep_**

**(Cut to a wide shot of Atsáli frowning as he adjusting his shield, the camera slowly panning from right to left. The infamous Kryptonian symbol of hope was charred and cracked/ cut to Viribus adjusting his armbands. He turned his head around slightly to check on his brother)**

**All my body exposed**

**Marked up by your shadows**

**(Cut to an establishing shot of an army of parademons preparing to descend on them, their backs facing the camera, embers blowing softly in the wind/ cut to a split screen of Atsáli tightening the last strap of his shield to his left arm. Viribus clenching his shaking fist. The tattoos on their backs flashes silver and gold on the screen/ cut to extreme close up of Viribus' cold gray eyes flashing sliver and becoming wild/ Atsáli's piercing blue eyes flashed gold/ Darkseid's red eyes flashed maliciously with an evil grin)**

**Tighten up**

**Numb your senses**

**No fairness is needed for pigs**

**(Viribus and Atsáli tear his way easily through parademons with punches and kicks, claw swipes and shield attacks/ cut to birds eye view of the duo dodging fireballs)**

**Laughters above**

**Playful smiles**

**(Cut to Darkseid smirking and unleashing his omega beams/ cut to the beams' point of view, blasting through parademons before making its way to the son of Atlas/ cut to Atsáli intercepting the blast with a snarl, backhanding it with his shield. Viribus circles around him and charges at Darkseid/ the two engage in a battle that can only be identified as godly)**

**Die gets rolled**

**Bathe in sorrow**

**My tomorrow is built upon your flesh**

**(Cut to blood splattering on the ground but small split screens of League members rising to their feet/ Lightning sparks in the Flash's eyes/ Batman clenches his feet/ Shazam cranes his/ Green Lantern's ring flashed green/ Cyborg clocks his arm cannon/ Wonder Woman wipes her blood off her cheek/ Superman slowly floated off the ground/ cut to Atsáli looking at the Man of Steel before turning away and joining his brother on the battle field)**

**Slay the last of your kind**

**To reclaim what's rightfully mine**

**(Cut to Luna sitting outside of Olympus' throne room, looking into the night sky/ cut to Viribus and Atsáli giving their all against Darkseid/ cut to the camera circling around them as they stood back to back. B balls of fire rained down from the sky)**

**Each time we enter**

**First time to make this**

**Final dungeon munen na mirai no**

**(Cut to Viribus slowly opening his eyes, his hair turning slightly gray/ Atsáli's eyes opened, his eyes glowing red/ cut to them staring into the sky with the ghosts of the previous representations of Romulus and Remus)**

**I have a reason**

**Don't part for rivers**

**Surround them off with there heads**

**Christen my motive**

**First time to notice**

**Final dungeon murete mayou**

**(Cut to an injured and blinded Darkseid stumbling back/ Superman blasted heat vision/ Wonder Woman sliced her sword/ Green Lantern swung an emerald fist/ Batman threw his batarangs/ Shazam punches his fist into hand, crackling with lightning/ Cyborg blasts his arm cannon/ Flash adjusts the lightning bolt on his cowl/ cut to Viribus and Atsáli punching Darkseid before being smacked away. He then blocked Superman's heat vision with one arm, catches Wonder Woman sword with the other, grunts as he's nailed with Batman's batarangs, Shazam and Flash's lightning, Cyborgs cannon blast/ he roars in rage, blasting everyone away)**

**I hide among you**

**Facing my fire**

**At night I'm dreaming**

**Nagai yume no kotoha**

**(Darkseid noticed a portal open behind him/ the sun rose as the heroes slowly rose to their feet/ cut to a close up of Viribus gritting his teeth/ cut to he and his brother leading the charge, the screen freezing before the clashed with the evil god)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8

**Summary AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than never.**

* * *

Viribus takes in a deep breath as he stares at the front of him. After stopping by a flower stand that survived the invasion, the son of Atlas made his way towards his sister's apartment.

He rings the doorbell and waits. He grips the roses in his hands tightly, he hadn't spoken to his sister in almost two years. They both traveled the world constantly, but surprisingly never run into each other.

The first time they met was when he was 14. It was one of he and Atsáli's earlier quests together. They weren't as close back then, but it was a direct order from Lupa herself.

He and Atsáli had to retrieve Apollo's chariot after he carelessly crashed it into a glacier in Antarctica. How he got from A to B, Viribus will never know.

If they hadn't been there, the heat the chariot gave off would've caused a major drouth.

The sound of locks clicking brought him out of his thoughts. He was met with turquoise eyes mixed with shock and joy.

"Viri!"

Viribus sighs into the hug he was pulled into. He hated the nickname his older sister gave him, but he didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Oh my gods, are you ok?" Calypso exclaimed, pulling away and looking him up and down, "were you attacked? Is the pack safe? Is Atsáli safe? Where is he?"

For a moment, Viribus forgot about the invasion. Suddenly he was more nervous about confronting his family than Darkseid himself.

"He's fine. We're fine. We sent the pack into the nearby mountains" Viribus says, calming his sister down.

"...you mean you weren't with the pack?"

_'Shit' _the son of Atlas thought as she met Calypso's frown, "Unfortunately, no. Me and my brother made the right choice. The mortals were in danger, it would've been a perfect time to prove ourselves"

"You weren't thinking about them, you were thinking about that stubborn pride. You could've risked exposing our existence, Viribus!" Calypso stated angrily, "you could've gotten Atsáli killed. You could've been..."

Viribus watched sadly as his sister choked back some tears, and he understood. They lost their sister, Zoe Nightshade, years ago, to the hands of their father.

His pride was wounded when she joined Artemis' Hunt. He made them suffer and Zoe was killed in the end. Her pride made her strong, but her undying loyalty to her goddess made her fight her father alone.

He also heard a daughter of Hades was killed during the quest.

"I'm sorry, sister" Viribus whispers as he pulled her into a hug, "I vowed to be better than that bastard, but here I am. Half way there"

"...did you eat yet?"

"Some ambrosia"

Calypso released him and looked up to him, "Come inside. I have some left over pancakes from this morning"

Viribus followed her into her house while realising why Lupa sent him here. Not to be irritated by his brother in law, but to learn. To be reminded that actions had consequences.

He sat at the table, looking down. He could see his reflection slightly and sighs. He's only seen him twice, but he looked just like his father. And he loathed it.

"You're better than him"

Viribus looked up to see Calypso holding two plates stacked pancakes. A small smile was present on her face.

"There's compassion in your eyes" she continued as she placed a plate in front of him, "empathy for those who are not as strong as you"

Viribus watches silently as she applied syrup on top of his breakfast, "You did make the right choice. Stupid, reckless, and dangerous...but it runs in the family"

Viribus smiled slightly as he took his sister's hand, "...I'm sorry I worried you, Calypso. I'd swear on the Styx I wouldn't do it again but-"

"You would only condemn yourself to a fate worse than hell. Denying your instincts" Calypso smiled and cupped Viribus' cheek with her hand, "just.. stick to the world of gods and monsters. Extra terrestrials will just make our life crazier"

Viribus shared a laugh with his sister as they began to eat breakfast. The children of Atlas ate in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

It was then Viribus asked the question he's been dreading, "Where's your husband?"

Calypso paused putting another pancake square into her mouth. She slowly sat it on her plate and wiped her mouth with her napkin, "He's on the roof, working on Festus. Not even an hour after the invasion, Leo went to work on the building's defense systems"

Viribus saw the worry in her eyes and understood what was on the son of Hephestaus' mind. Fear of the future, paranoia of another war. From experience, he knows what it can do to man with everything to lose.

Especially after losing a dear friend not too long ago.

"I see" Viribus nods in understanding, "...do you want me to...check on him?"

Calypso blinked in surprise, "You want to see him? Willingly?"

"It's the least I can do, sister" the son of Atlas says as he finished clearing his plate, "after all, that elf is now part of the family"

Calypso smiled at him as he got up to wash his plate, "Thank you, Viri"

Viribus simply smiled and made his way to the door. As he was about to exit, Calypso asked, "Wait speaking of family, where's Atsáli?"

Viribus' smile widened and responded with, "Oh don't worry about him, he's becoming a man"

"...WHAT?!"

* * *

When Atsáli opened his eyes, he was met with a ray of sun light. He growls and rolls to his other side and into the blonde curls of the Goddess of wisdom.

He breathed in her lemony scent and smiled. His mind and body felt at peace, as if the war with Darkseid had never even happened.

"I take it your awake?" Athena's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He gives a hum in response as he played with her hair.

"You know we didn't have sex, right?"

Atsáli smiled and answered with, "Because your brother interrupted us"

"Good thing too" Athena said as she turned to face him, her stormy gray eyes filled with shame, "I almost broke my vow. How stupid of me"

"...It was my fault" Atsáli said as he locked eyes with her, "if I had better control over my instincts, I wouldn't have lead you on-"

Athena scoffed at his words, "You? Lead me on?"

"Sorry" the son of Steel chuckled, "had to come up with something"

"You're a sweet boy. Smarter than that brother of yours"

Atsáli's smile dropped slightly and he turns to face the ceiling, his eyes narrowed slightly. Athena sighs and gets out of bed, the covers draping off her body. She looked back to see if she could catch Atsáli staring, but the wolf didn't even glance.

The goddess of wisdom summoned a grey dress on her body and says, "I only meant that as a joke, you know? You two have the potential to be the strongest versions Romulus and Remus. Maybe even greater than Jackson and Grace"

"I doubt that" Atsáli said as he rose out of the bed. He swung his legs over the side and reached for his pants.

"But I must know" he says as he slid his pants up, "when will you see us as allies of Olympus? What else must we do in order for you to see that we only wish for peace?"

Athena stares at him as he buckles his belt. The scars on his body faded over time, but were still visible to the naked eye. His tattoos of service were presented proudly on his left arm. Only five were present, but only he knows what has happened over the years. She almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"After an invasion like this, you've manage to earn most of the Olympians respect. You were pushed to your limit and still fought your father to a standstill with only five years of experience. That is impressive"

"And my brother?"

Athena needed to chose her words carefully for that question. Her brain came up with twelve logical answers and reasons, "Due to his...heritage, it's understandable why the council doesn't trust him fully. Atlas was the strongest Titan in the world, right behind Kronos. We've seen what he could do, experienced what he's capable of. Viribus' strength doesn't seem to have limits like..."

"Like me" Atsáli chuckled bitterly as he puts his shirt back on.

Athena regained her composure, her eyes void of emotion as she told him, "Precisely"

"I see" he replies as he made his way out the room, leaving Athena alone in her thoughts.

* * *

As Atsáli left the goddesses' palace, he bumps into someone. The unwanted contact made him even angrier and he turned to tell the unlucky person off. But it quickly melted away when he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you" Atsáli said, shocked to see it was Wonder Woman, "sorry about that"

"No, the fault was mine" the Amazonian princess said as she rose to her feet, "I was looking for you anyway"

"You were?" Atsáli asked, surprised. His brother had more interaction with her during the battle than with him.

"Yes, however I was surprised to find you without your brother" Wonder Woman says while looking around, "you two seem inseparable"

"We aren't" Atsáli responded, "but Lupa gave us different punishments"

"And is spending the night in one of the _maiden_ _Olympians_ palace one of those 'punishments?," Diana asked with mischievous grin on her face.

The super clone's cheeks flushed but he quickly cleared his throat, "We didn't do anything last night...well we could've but..."

"Ares?"

"Um, no surprisingly" Atsáli chuckled, "Apollo was the one who interrupted us"

"Really?" Diana asked, "Apollo of all gods?"

"Yeah, he was banging on the doors of the palace for ten minutes straight" the super clone says as they walked through Olympus, "Athena couldn't hear him and I really didn't want to kill the mood, but that guy lit up the entire palace with a sun blast"

Diana lets out a laugh, "The biggest flirt of Olympus stopped a young warrior from sleeping with a woman. Doesn't sound like him at all"

"You forget that Athena is his sister at the end of the day" Atsáli says as he looked into the sky, "brothers will do what they think is best for there siblings"

"...is that why he allowed you to go save Superman?"

"I wanted to go" Atsáli said, "it was destined to happen, but..."

"It wasn't how you imagined" Diana finished, making him lower his head, "the Fates tend to mix their sick sense of humor into their work"

"So it seems" Atsáli says, "I'll never be nothing more than an eyesore. A disappointment"

Diana frowns at his words. How could a warrior say such things about themselves?

"And do you believe that?"

"No, but everyone else does"

"Not Viribus" Wonder Woman countered, "not Lady Lupa. and certainly not Lady Athena"

Atsáli didn't even smile at the joke. Wonder Woman slowly takes to the air, but not before turning back to the young wolf.

"Don't compare yourself to anyone, Atsáli" Diana says, "you are your own person. More than what you were destined to be"

And without another word, Wonder Woman flew away, leaving Atsáli alone in his thoughts.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he was more than just a clone of Superman. More than a weapon for humanity and the gods.

More than Project Kr.

More than just Superboy.

He is Atsáli. The proud son of Lupa, The Wolf goddess, Mother of Rome. Brother of Atsáli, the son of Atlas.

And with that resolve in his mind, he lifts his head to meet the gaze of Lady Lupa.

"Mother" Atsáli greeted. The wolf mother smiles, "Son. Did you learn your lesson?"

"I have an idea of what you were trying to teach me"

"Oh? And that is?"

"...I'm more than what I was made to be"

Lupa smiles at her youngest son and reaches her hand out, "Very good, my boy. Now then, lets go save your brother from his in-law"

"Oh Styx" Atsáli laughs as he grabs Lupa's hand.

And in a flash, the two were off Olympus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than never.**

* * *

As Viribus made his way upstairs, he tried to come up with things to say. He wasn't exactly close, or fond of his brother in-law, nor did he know him so well. He only knows that he's a one of the seven demigods that helped in defeating Gaea.

Hell, he was the reason why the primordial was defeated. When he first learned that, he was stunned. The demitian respected the inventor right away and will forever do so.

However, he found him to be quite annoying most of the time. Especially after he nearly set him and his brother on fire.

Speaking of fire, he immediately rushed up the flight of stairs at the smell of smoke. Along the way, he ripped a fire extinguisher out of its case.

After bursting through the door, Viribus was greeted with the sight of a burning shed. He quickly springs into action, dousing the flames on the outside with the fire extinguisher. He kicked the door open and was immediately hit with a cloud of smoke.

Viribus backs away coughing slightly, before taking a deep breath and jumping right back in. He douses most of the flames inside, but the smoke clouded his vision.

"Leo?!" he calls out, looking around the smoking room.

But as soon as he called the name, all the flames began to gather around and collect into one spot. Viribus drops the fire extinguisher and claps his hands together. The force of the clap blew all the smoke out the room, meeting the sight of his brother-in-law extinguish the flames in between his hands.

It was one of the most incredible things he's ever witnessed. But it was surprising that it was coming from his brother-in-law. However the technique he was doing was taking a lot of concentration, judging by the look on the young man's face.

The son of Hephestaus sighs in relief before looking at Viribus. He gave bright exhausted smile, "V, my dawg!"

And just like that, his admiration was snuffed out.

"What brings you b-!"

Leo tried to walk towards the son of Atlas, however as soon as he took a step, he tripped. Thankfully, he was caught by him.

"Are you alright?" Viribus asked in slight concern. He's never once seen the energetic savior of Olympus so...tired.

"Are you kidding?" Leo asked jokingly as he was helped "I'm Bad Boy Supreme! Staying up past my bedtime is a habit of mine!"

"And when was the last time you slept?"

"...4 days ago" Leo laughed sheepishly as he walked towards the small mini fridge in the corner.

Viribus blinked in surprise. He knew what it was like to stay up for days without rest. Being the son of strength and stamina, his body could handle it. However, an untrained mind would slowly lose itself.

"You need to rest" Viribus stated with slight authority in his voice, "You might be fireproof, but the people of building aren't. You could've hurt someone"

Leo said nothing as he poured him two glasses of orange juice, but his body language explained enough. He body was tense, his pupils were dilated and his left hand was trembling.

He was afraid of something, but it wasn't at the thought of hurting someone. Or even someone hurting him.

"...what are you afraid of?"

.

.

.

"She's pregnant, you know" Leo stated as he turned around to face him, "she thinks I don't know, but I found out. Wanna take a guess how l found out?"

Mentally shaking off his shock, Viribus looked around the room. There were dozens of weapons from multiple civilizations hanging up around the room, modernized and looking on different fields of science were sprawled all over his desk. Mechanics, chemistry, physics, etc.

One particular book had burnt pages. He tentively picked it up, ignoring the burns and read the cover's title.

"The first day, actually the first hour I found out, I went out to find books on how to be a dad" Leo continues as he hands Viribus a glass of orange juice, "but you know how ADHD us demigods are. Sorry, demititans too"

Viribus put the book on space travel down and took the cup from the slightly older man.

"I got distracted easily" Leo laughed sheepishly_, "_the news was going on and on about the kidnappings the Batman was doing- or at least, I thought it was Batman. He ended up helping saving the planet in the end. I couldn't sleep knowing that...people like that exist. And don't get me started on Superman"

As Leo took a break from his rant by drinking from his cup, Viribus remembered he had to speak to his Atsáli later. He pulled out the two rolling chairs by the desk and offered it the retired hero. They both took a seat and continued their discussion.

"Big guy's from another planet, dresses in tights and runs off to save the day to make a better tomorrow with his 'godly powers'. Hoo-rah" Leo waves his arms around with fake enthusiasm, "but if it's one thing we know about 'gods', they always bring trouble wherever they go. And people around them always have pay"

Viribus crossed his arms as he leaned back. His interest was peaked by the inventors words, for he did make some interesting points.

"I'm assuming these thoughts weren't planted in the past four days" Viribus asks as he took a sip from his drink.

"No, but it sure as hell was watered after finding out that my kid's going to grow up in this world" Leo scoffs, "I'd rather have them deal with the dangers of the Greek world than the whole freaking universe"

"And then on the fourth day, you decided to act. To put your knowledge to use. But when the invasion hit, your mind couldn't handle the stress" Viribus deduced, "you go downstairs to take shelter, but then the invasion couldn't sleep"

"You put your overtaxed body into overdrive, subconsciously setting you body on fire"

"I'm gonna be honest, even I didn't know I could do that" Leo says with a shrug, "but that's probably why I was able to make as many defensive weapons around the building. The Fates must've turned a blind eye on lil old me, our building's still standing"

Viribus had to agree with him there. No demigod is usually this lucky.

"She's mad at me, isn't she?"

"Not mad" Viribus said, "if she was, we'd be having a different conversation. Your ears however will be chewed off"

Leo clutched his elvish ears instinctively, "Oh man"

Even Viribus couldn't help but chuckle at the inventor's antics. After this talk, he his respect for him had improved slightly.

"So are you going back down to her?" He asked. The room was quiet now, as if there was already an answer.

"The invasion is over, the battle was won-"

"But the war?"

There was silence again, tension was slowly rising again.

"Go rest with your wife. My sister. She needs you more down there than up here"

Leo's eyes widened in realization. He hadn't even bother to stay and comfort her. What kind of man was he?

Slowly, Leo tried to rise to his feet. However, his already exhausted body finally gave up on him. The last thing he saw was his brother-in-law reaching out to catch him before the world went black.

* * *

Calypso watched as Viribus tucked her lover into their bed. She expected Viribus to drag her husband down to her, so she did a little rehearsal as she was washing her dishes.

It was immediately forgotten when she saw the smoke emitting from Leo's head.

"He should be fine" Viribus says as he walks towards her, "He's just exhausted. With the whole invasion and other things"

"And other things?" Calypso asked in confusion, "what other things?"

"That is something for you both to discuss without me here" Viribus quickly says as he closes the door.

Calypso frowned, but chose not to pry. The children of Atlas make their way towards the the living room with Calypso saying, "You and Atsáli should come by more often. I'm curious as to what you two do when your not on missions and quests"

Viribus shrugs, "Training, hunting, reading, more training"

"Seriously, that's it?" Calypso asks as she sat on the couch, "that doesn't sound fun"

"It's fun for me" Viribus sighs as he took a seat next to her, "and Atsáli seems to enjoy it"

"But you two are few of the strongest living assets Olympus has" the demititaness counters.

"True, but we still had room to improve" Viribus says, "Atsáli improves almost every single day. Getting stronger and faster after every challenge"

Calypso hummed before sitting up and crossing her legs, "Tell me about Atsáli! You said he was becoming a man. That can mean so many things! Did he go out drinking? Did he go out on a date? Or maybe he slay a legendary monster? Like the Loch Ness Monster?"

"If hadn't already" Viribus raised his hand, quieting her as politely as possible.

_'She's really into drama, huh?' _Viribus thought before continuing, "he's currently having sex with the goddess of wisdom"

Calypso suddenly goes silent. Her eyes and mouth were wide with shock, _"Oh"_

Then there was humor, and she tried to hide her laughter by covering her mouth.

Viribus couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, a maiden goddess at that"

"He could get into a lot of trouble for doing this" Calypso said with concern on her face, "and knowing Olympus, they'll somehow lead it back to you"

"I know" Viribus says as he leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest, "a god should be storming your apartment right now. To bring me to Olympus in chains"

Calypso couldn't help but look at the door with slight fear, her hand subconsciously rubbing her stomach. This action does not go unnoticed to Viribus so he continued.

"But I wouldn't be here if I didn't know the risk" Viribus said.

"So...he didn't-"

"No, they didn't" Viribus says, "Atsáli must've decided it was best not to go through with it. Or he was interrupted. Either way, the goddess has her hooks set into him"

"Di immortals" Calypso sighs, "trouble is following you two everywhere"

"So, what about you Viri?" she asks, "when are you going to 'become a man'?"

Viribus' silence surprised his sister, "No. Way. Viribus-"

"It was a long time ago" the demititan says.

"How long?! Before meeting me or after?" The sister asked the brother. His cheeks couldn't help but burn, repressed memories were slowly beginning to resurface.

"After...two years after meeting you"

"With who? A mortal? A demigoddess?" Calypso gasps, "another demititaness perhaps?"

"I'm not going to tell you" Viribus laughs. His sister always brought out the best parts of him. Just like Atsáli.

"I will find out who you slept with, Viribus" Calypso promises as she points a finger at him, "mark my words"

"Okay" Viribus chuckles, "well sister, I must get going"

"So soon?" Calypso whines as Viribus rose to his feet"

"Unfortunately, yes" he sighs, "Lupa's punishment is not one to try and avoid. Trust me"

"Well alright" Calypso pouted before rising to her feet, "it was nice seeing you again, little brother"

"You too, Calypso" Viribus says as he hugs her tightly. Who knows how long it'll before they see each other?

* * *

Viribus exits the building to see his pack mother standing before him in modern day clothes. He walks towards her, bowing his head towards her without drawing attention.

"How was your visit?"

Viribus was silent before saying, "More pleasant than I thought"

Lupa hums in approval, "And what did you learn from this?"

"...that I'm more than my father. More than a Titan" Viribus stated, "I'm more than either of their prides"

Lupa smiles and pats the young man on his shoulder, "Good answer, my boy"

And in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

The Gray Spirit of Justice will return soon.

Viribus is an OC.

Xeno is expecting a return as well.

G.M.A.D Reinstated WILL be rebooted


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary AU!: Eighteen years ago, the wolf goddess, Lupa, adopted the demititan son of Atlas. Out of the five years, she adopted the clone of Superman. She raised the two as her own, turning them into something more. Something the world needs now more than never**

* * *

Five hours later, Viribus and Atsáli reunited with lighter spirits. But was almost immediately crushed by the heavy weighted clothing Lupa summoned upon them.

"Six tons per limb. Eight tons on your torso" Lupa spoke coldly, making them flinch, "it will increase two tons every hour. For the next six hours, you will complete all tasks without question abd without fail. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mother!" The two spoke loudly, their bodies already straining just for standing up straight.

She made them run up and down the mountain near their new camping grounds twenty times before forcing them to create dens for the pack.

She then had them be literal chew toys for pups of the pack. It was thanks to Atsáli's durability and Viribus reflexes that they survived for so long.

The two were now doing hand stands with boulders balanced on their feet. Lupa had been called away by Olympus twenty minutes ago, so now was the perfect time to catch up with one another.

"So...you don't...want to...talk about it?" Viribus grunts out, with sweat pouring down his dirty face.

"There is...nothing... to say" Atsáli growls out, not fairing any better, "we didn't...do...any-"

"No...not the goddess" Viribus grunts as he forces himself to do a push up, "Superman..."

"..." Atsáli doesn't say anything. Instead he forces himself to rise to his finger tips, "I'm...not...him...he's not...my...father"

"He doesn't...want me...so..." Atsáli forces himself to walk forward, "I'll be...my own man"

Viribus nodded at his brother's words, understanding his reasonings. It sounded like his own resolve. The son of Atlas follows after his brother saying, "And I will...help you grow"

There was a flash between the two, and Lupa was there, in her wolf form. She makes no comment, but the two brothers get the message. With great effort, they follow the mother towards the middle of the camp grounds, their bodies far surpassing their limits.

When Lupa stopped walking, she looked back at the duo struggling to keep there composure under the weight. She saw the fires in their eyes and looks away.

"You may rest now" Lupa says, "Put the boulders down"

The brothers let the large rocks roll away before falling to the ground, panting heavily. The weight of their clothes disappearing.

"You both fought well" Lupa says, "you served Olympus with honor and represented the pack"

"However, you two are treading dangerously on a line even the gods wouldn't dare cross" Lupa continues, "you didn't break the Ancient Laws, but finding loopholes doesn't mean there are no consequences. Just nothing too severe"

"How is this a loophole?" Atsáli asked as he and sat up.

"Gods interfering with mortals" The goddess says as she took a seat next to them, "Everytime they do, disasters follow"

"What do you suggest we do, Mother?" Viribus asks as he watched the sunset, "How do we fix a disaster without causing a disaster?"

Lupa remained silent for a moment, trying to chose her words carefully. What she was about to say could lead the world down an either good path, or a bad one.

"By living up to your legacies" the goddess says, shocking the two brothers. They had spent their whole lives trying to be their own person. Why try to be like there fathers now?

"Romulus and Remus" Lupa clarified, "sons of Mars. They built Rome from the dirt and made turned it into the greatest civilization the world has ever known"

"Most of Olympus think this is a horrible idea; the son of the general of the Titanomarchy, blessed with his father's strength running the world with a clone of the Man of Steel and the Apex Predator of the human race by his side. Personally, I thought so too" Lupa said bluntly.

Viribus and Atsáli couldn't help but feel hurt by the comment, but listened on.

"But then I had to remember your not like any of them. Viribus, you are prideful, but you put family before that. Not many heroes have with so much pride do that. Atsáli, you try to push past your limits everyday, but not for personal gain. It's to help your brother when necessary. Traits of good leaders that even the gods couldn't ignore when I pointed it out"

"Mother?" Atsáli asks nervously, "are you asking us to...create another Rome?"

"Oh Hades no" Lupa scoffs, making the two boys relax. The way she spoke sounded like she wanted it so.

"I'm ordering you to make the dream you wished for a reality" Lupa says, shocking the two once more, "Make a better tomorrow. A better Rome"

Viribus and Atsáli look to one another, having a silent conversation. As proud as Lupa was of her sons, she hated it when they do that. Even she doesn't know what their saying.

When they broke eye contact, Viribus rose to his feet. Atsali followed after, stretching their body's out.

"I raised you as my own" Lupa says as they took off their shirts, revealing their wolf tattoos, "Taught you how to lead battles and command armies, tactics to build and destroy empires. Are you both ready to use that knowledge to change the world? To be the next Romulus and Remus?"

After what felt like an eternity, the brother's gave their answer. The sky was now set to night and stars slowly revealed themselves.

"No" Viribus says as his tattoo began to glow silver, "we will be better"

"We will make the world a safer place" Atsáli continues with confidence, his tattoo glowing gold, "Where everyone will look forward to a better tomorrow"

"And be ready for a battle when necessary" Silver rings flash around Viribus' iris'.

"So the casualties will be less than the one caused by this war" Gold rings flash around Atsáli's.

Snarls escape their lips as they drew upon the magic they were blessed with. The forest seemed to reacted to their steadily rising power. The ground rumbled slightly, the trees shifted by the wind they generated. The wolves nearby were getting riled up by their power, feeling the urge to howl. But the two that causes this wouldn't let them. Not yet.

Even Lupa was feeling the urge, but nowhere near as strong as the others. She wondered what these two were doing. There was no full moon, and the power they were generating was nowhere near as strong as when they fought Darkseid. But it was definitely growing stronger than Dionysus, the weakest of the Olympians.

It wasn't like that a month ago.

"This day marks the birth of a new empire" Atsáli says.

"The Empire of Wolves!" Viribus howls, letting his power reach its current peak. Atsáli follows after, howling into the night sky. Their signature auras surrounded their person.

Their howls and their power seemed to have echoed across the entire West Coast. Because for one split second, no, a sixth of a second, every living creature looked up to the sky. Mortals felt a spark ignite inside them, but they couldn't explain what it was.

Metahumans felt the spark and clutched their hands as they felt their power react to it. They had suddenly felt the urge to become stronger, whether it was for good reasons, or bad.

Demigods, demigoddess, and descents especially stopped what they were doing. They had the urge to unleashed a battle cry. If they didn't have a signature battle cry, they'd scream out the first thing they could get their hands on.

Gods all around the world looked to the sky with interest. Most turned away seconds later, pretending not to care. Others chose to check up on it on their own time.

The world felt that everything was about to change.

* * *

Inside his cave, the Dark Knight stares intently at the large screen in front of him.

One would say he was so wrapped up with what's in front, he didn't noticed a man dressed in red and blue floating up to him.

"You're late" Batman says, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sorry, some of us work for a living" Superman chuckles sheepishly, "I'm surprised you let me through the front door"

"Alfred suggested it" Batman says, "he...recommended for me to not go out on patrol tonight"

Superman couldn't help but look at his ally with amusement in his eyes. World's Greatest Detective was grounded by his butler.

"You know why your here" Batman says, ending Clark's good mood. His eyes were now narrowed.

"He's not my-"

"He has your DNA" Batman interrupted, typing in a few keys. Two windows pop up on the screen showing DNA strands on both of them. One was labeled Superman while the other was labeled Atsáli.

"Where did you even-"

"Hair strands from the boy. Your blood from the edge of tye shield he hit you with. Had to isolate it from the amount of parademon blood and wolf hair on it, but there is a match"

The Man of Tomorrow huffs in annoyance. He still couldn't wrap his head around this. He couldn't have a son, he just couldn't!

"He also happens shares your back story"

"What does that even mean?"

"An orphan forced onto a world with godly powers, with no memory of who he is or where he came from" Batman states as he typed in a few keys, "he was raised on only one ideology; to be better than you. I noticed the way he stared you down. Part of him wanted to fight you, because he was programmed to. But something happened. Something erased his programming"

A few seconds later, a video feed pops up on the screen, showing a van driving out into the woods.

"The time and location says this happened along the borders of Alaska. Date is November 5th, 2014. Five years ago" Batman states as they continued to watch the feed.

The van comes to a stop and the occupants kick out what appeared to be a young man dressed in what appeared to be a white body suit. More men soon piled out the van

"A solar suit" Superman says, instantly recognizing the suit and who was wearing it, "what are they-"

BLAM!*

Superman flinched at the sound of a gunshot. He saw the bullet hit the clone in his forehead. His shock turned to horror as the man unloaded four more bullets into the young man's body.

"What a waste" the man says, cocking the hammer to his gun, "it can't even take normal bullets"

However, before the trigger was pulled, a howl echoed through the night. More howls soon join in, making the men look around nervously. The video feed was then cut off, but not before snarls and screams echoed were heard.

"The feed was cut as soon as my drone crossed the border" Batman says as he exits out the feed, "The next day, four men were killed by the worst wolf attack recorded in history. The two who survived are still in critical conditions"

"Where are those men now?" Superman asks. He now had some questions about his clone. And since he doubted the youngling wanted anything to do with him, he figured the men responsible would have answers.

"Still in critical condition" the Dark Knight repeated, "my guess is that they were cursed. The van was destroyed, but I managed to trace it back to where it came from"

He types in a few more keys before a familiar hourglass symbol appeared.

"CADMUS" Superman growls out, "I should've known. Luthor's been investing heavily into CADMUS' research for a few years now"

Batman raised an eyebrow at the Man of Steel. He was surprised that he knew where Luthor put his money.

"What?" Superman asks sheepishly, "I'm a reporter. It's my job to know these things"

The two looked at each other in silence before one asks the other, "Ms. Lane?"

Superman hung his head, smiling fondly, "Ms. Lane"

The Man of Steel suddenly perked his head up. He looks up into the distance, eyes narrowed and glowing slightly. But groaned slightly, the entire cave was lined with lead, making it impossible to see with his x-ray.

He turned to question where the Caped Crusader git so much led, he saw him looking in the same direction he was looking for a split second before breaking out of his trance.

"What did you hear?" Batman asks, sounding more aggressive than he wanted to. The Man of Steel could also hear that his heartbeat picked up slightly before going back to the nearly silent pattern he's use to hearing.

"Howling" Superman responded, "But there's something different about it. I think I should go check it-"

"GREAT TEA ON A SILVER PLATER" a British voice exclaimed behind the heroes, followed by the sound of dishes falling and breaking.

They turned to see an embarrassed Alfred holding a hand over his mouth, with broken dishes right in front of him.

"My apologies, gentlemen" the butler says, "I didn't know what came over me"

"That howling" Superman realised, "there was something different about it. You both felt something because of it"

"Can you track it?" Batman asks, rising from his chair.

"No. It only lasted for a few seconds" Superman frowns, "I couldn't pinpoint an exact location since I couldn't really...see it"

Batman silently scolded himself, slightly regretting reinforcing the cave with led.

"What are you going to do now?"

Superman remained silent for a moment. Batman thought he was tracking the howl with some secret Kryptonian power, but was proven wrong as he turns to glare at the screen. His eyes now red with anger.

"I'm going to have a talk with Lex" The Man of Steel says as he slowly floats towards the exit, "what he's done is inhumane"

Batman says nothing as he sat back in his chair. He looked back to the screen and typed in a new sequence.

A video feed of the son of Atlas fighting Darkseid appeared on screen, while a pop up screen displayed his DNA. Half of the strand was covered in what he could only explain as gold.

Another video feed appeared with a group of three literally appearing out of the shadows with a massive greek statue in toe. The DNA samples he collected in that one appeared the same as Viribus'.

Another feed showed a young man with raven black hair exiting the Hudson River without a single drop on him.

Another of a boy and a girl touching a wall with hieroglyphics, the symbols lighting up at their touch. Another of a girl transforming into a horse fly.

A few more feeds appeared on the screen, showing teenagers of all ages doing the impossible while being chased by massive animals and odd looking people all over the globe.

"Hmm" Batman narrows his eyes before condensing all the footage into one folder. He types in a new sequence, one he's used multiple time before getting up to go out on patrol.

Alfred, who was cleaning up his mess from earlier quickly starts protesting, "Master Bruce! What did we just discuss?!"

"FOLDER: DEMIGODS; UPDATING" the computer's A.I echoed through the now empty cave, "NOW RUNNING DATA THROUGH THE COUNTER MEASURES PROGRAM"

_*DING!*_

"TWO COUNTER MEASURES HAVE BEEN MADE"

_*DING!*_

_"SEVEN COUNTER MEASURES HAVE BEEN MADE"_

_*DING!*_

_"THIRTEEN COUNTER MEASURES HAVE BEEN MADE"_


End file.
